The Rise and Fall of Kai
by Bloodycobra
Summary: *Sequel to Submissive* Nothing can last forever as Kai will learn. After rising it's easy to fall. Ti/Po Crane/Viper  possible
1. Chapter 1

The Rise and Fall of Kai.

Chapter One.

A/N: Hey people, here's the sequel. I'm planning on trying to aim this through the Furious Five's PoV but in some parts of this story that won't be possible. For those people out there that wants Kai to get hurt there's going to be a lot of that in this sequel with some Po/Tigress and maybe Crane/Viper but time is rolling on. So without further more to say. Enjoy –Cobra

Slowly trekking they're way back through the starry night sky, six figures tiredly made their way south. As the wind blew it rustled against the trees creating a serene peaceful state across the land but nothing ever stays peaceful. A load grumble was heard overriding the tranquil state.

"Po for the love of the gods, we just ate a few hours ago." An orange feline hastily lead the group from the front looking even more agitated by the passing second.

"It's not my fault, maybe if you didn't walk so quick I might not be hungry." The large black and white panda was out of breath with shallow breathing and was in danger of being left behind.

The orange stripped feline just scoffed before stopping as she turned around and saw the giant panda stumbling his way up to her and the others she couldn't help but feel an amused smirk adorn across her face. Quickly she corrected that by scowling not wanting to show that Master Tigress could be so easily amused.

"Maybe if trained more, you wouldn't be so..."

"Fat?" the panda looked at the feline with a raised eyebrow.

Master Tigress looked stumped before her thoughts turned to anger 'Gods why does always do that? Put words in my mouth. If I thought he was disgusting I wouldn't be seeing him.' Scowling again at the panda.

"No, _Dragon Warrior _what I was going to say is you wouldn't be so tired all the time." Tigress always called him by his title to show that she was annoyed or angry with him. With that the feline turned around before walking again.

"If it makes you feel any better _Dragon Warrior _we can set up camp in a few minutes." Tigress kept her rigid appearance in front of the group to maintain the secret they've been keeping for a while.

As Tigress looked over the group she saw Mantis jabbing one of his legs into Monkey's back making him jerk involuntary 'When will Mantis grow up?' Eventually Tigress' eyes drifted towards Crane and Viper who were laughing and talking while being extremely close to one and another 'Same old Crane and Viper too shy to admit their feelings.' Eventually her eyes drifted to Po but looked away still annoyed at Po's incessant whining 'Least he doesn't whine as much as Kai.'

"Are we nearly there yet?" the panda always had timing issues.

'Okay he comes close.' Stopping on the spot Tigress spun on her heels instantly because of the speed Po couldn't react in time and had Master Tigress' face only a few centre meters from his.

"Say that once more _Dragon Warrior...I DARE you..._Say 'are we there yet' one more god damn time!_"_ Tigress' eyes blazed crimson as she stared into his jade green eyes.

Crane stepped up trying to diffuse the situation

"Tigress mayb..."

Tigress snapped her head quickly to where Crane was glaring at him murderously.

Crane held his wings up backing down he wasn't brave enough or stupid enough to stand in Tigress' way when she was this angry.

Crane quickly whispered to Viper making sure Tigress couldn't hear as she returned her gaze back to the panda.

"This would be a good time to have Kai with us right Viper?" Viper only nodded and giggled before stifling her laugh as Tigress turned her attention to them.

"Care to explain the joke to the rest of us Crane?" Tigress' eyes looked like they could burn through metal.

Crane just stammered "Er...W-well...er we were discussing when erm Kai tripped up and fell into the gauntlet of warriors."

"How is that funny Crane?" Tigress didn't understand how that was funny and she had the idea that Crane was lying.

"You had to be there Tigress for it to be funny." She heard Mantis and Monkey snickering in the background 'Hmm must've been one of those moments' Tigress then turned her attention back to Po.

"Well?" Tigress crossed her arms waiting for his reply to her dare.

The panda just took in an exaggerated breath before closing his mouth showing that he wasn't going to speak.

Narrowing her eyes and walking forwards so she was whiskers away from him.

"Good."

With that she turned around and looked for a suitable place to rest for the night.

"Over there, there is a clearing in the forest we'll set up there."

As time passed and the camp was setup Po went to do what he did best, cooking. Tigress started a campfire before sitting down lotus position in front of the crackling fire. Once Tigress cleared her mind she heard Crane and Monkey talking.

"Crane don't you think it was weird that when we got to the village there wasn't a single threat they said was there? What if it was bait to draw us out and leave the Valley exposed?" Monkey didn't usually think about these sought of things it was usually Tigress. 'Now that you mention it, why did we get sent there?'

Tigress got up and walked over to the pair as she approached they went quiet.

"You might be right Monkey, but there's not a lot we can do if the Valley is under attack were about a day's walk... so tomorrow we'll be running the rest of the way." Tigress looked at the pair and noticed them nodding.

Crane trying to brighten the situation "At least Master Shifu and Kai were still left there to protect the Valley."

Tigress just scoffed at the idea of Kai protecting the Valley "He can barely hold a spar with any of us let alone fight armed bandits."

Monkey just laughed at Tigress underestimating him "Tigress, hand to hand combat yeah he kind of still sucks but give him a sword and he's amazing. He's beaten me multiple times with ease with that katana of his."

Tigress just sighed "One day he's going to be disarmed and then he'll be dead.'

Monkey gravely nodded at the feline's statement.

Crane just moved his wings before sighing. "He's going to need a lot of help on his Kung Fu and a lot of training time."

Viper slithered into the group before Mantis followed behind.

"Hey guys what are we discussing?" Viper always liked to hear any gossip within the group.

In unison they all said "Kai."

Viper just nodded before coiling herself in front of the fire to warm up "Ohhh...he's kind of cute for a teenager." Crane just looked at Viper like she had three heads growing and Tigress just coughed abruptly at the idea.

"Cute? If you mean annoying, self-centred, arrogant and stupid then I guess you're right." Tigress just shook the idea straight out of her head.

Viper looked amused before seeing Crane's face "Crane he's 18 for the gods sake. I'm like 7-8 years older than him and not to mention I'm a snake and he's a tiger okay?" Crane's look disappeared at her explanation.

Viper rolled her eyes "Men! Seriously cute doesn't always mean attractive."

Tigress cut in "Can we stop talking about Kai like this seriously?" Tigress shook her head trying to rid the conversation out of her head.

Viper just laughed "So what were you discussing about him?"

"That he'll be a dead white fur ball if we don't step up his training." Tigress saw Viper's face drop as this subject was important to all of them.

"I see well he's learning your style Tigress which means you have to step up the training." Tigress just nodded however something caught Tigress attention. There was delightful smell coming from behind her she didn't have to guess what it was.

"Order up!" Po then placed each bowl in front of the Five before sitting down himself and eating while they had small talks with each other Tigress was drifting off in her thoughts about the safety of the Valley.

Crane snapped Tigress out of her thoughts to go over the plan tomorrow.

"Tomorrow we will be leaving at first light and _running _back to the Valley and yes _Dragon Warrior_ I said running which means running not jogging or walking." With that remark Mantis snickered.

"Awww why?" Po pouted.

Tigress looked at him just shaking her head at his immaturity 'ugh and he's my boyfriend I sure know how to pick em.'

"The Valley could be in danger _Dragon Warrior_, didn't you think it was strange as to there were no bandits in that village as we were lead to believe?"

Tigress could see the cogs turning in his head before realising what she was suggesting.

"Oooh" Po had a brief moment of clarity

"That's why we need to get back to the Valley fast." Tigress went back to eating her soup before it went cold.

After a while the group slowly left and Tigress and Po were still sitting by dying flame.

Tigress was once again back in thoughts but this time on training schemes and how to help Kai improve.

Po looked around and noticed Tigress staring into the dying flame unaware of anything going on around her. Po then tried to snap her out of it.

"Hey Tigress?" thinking she didn't hear him Po got up and moved closer.

"Hey Tigress?" Po waved a paw in front of her face before he heard a distinctive growl.

"Get your paw out of my face _Dragon Warrior." _The feline placed a lot of emphasis on his title almost making it sound like an insult.

The big panda just sighed and dropped to the floor. "What's with the constant use of my title Tigress? You know I don't like to be called that."

"You full well know why and when I use your title." Tigress refused to look at Po.

"Aw C'mon Tigress what did I do this time?" Po tried to get Tigress to look at him by moving his paw towards her but with her instincts she used her tail to smack his paw away.

"You know full well that when you constantly say 'are we there yet' that it gets on my nerve. I swear it seems you're taking lessons from Kai in how to annoy me." Tigress still didn't look at Po.

"Aw C'mon Ti, you know I don't mean too" Po tried to reach out and place his paw on her shoulder only to be swept away by her tail again.

"Po you know I don't like people touching me." Tigress looked at Po this time seeing his face drop.

"Even me?" Po was a bit sad feeling as if their relationship had still gone nowhere.

"Po...I-I" Po got up and turned around but before he left.

"Goodnight Master Tigress." Tigress winced at him calling her by her title. He never called her 'Master' after the Tai Lung incident.

As she watched the large panda move to his mat she sighed before mentally scolding herself for being so harsh. 'I'll make it up to him somehow'

Tigress decided it would be best to get some sleep before tomorrow hopefully she won't need her full strength.

As morning broke out Tigress could hear the gong from the Jade Palace. As the feline rose from her slumber she could see Monkey and Crane already packing their stuff and Mantis moaning to Viper about something unimportant.

Noticing one of the group was missing specifically a certain panda. "Crane where is Po?"

Crane looked at the sleepy tiger. "Oh he said something about a head start and he'll see you in the Jade Palace he wanted to check in on his dad."

Tigress woke up fully when she heard that Po left before them.

"And you just let him go alone!" Crane raised his wings in defence.

"Whoa, Whoa easy Tigress, we didn't exactly SEE him leave, he left a note under my hat. How he managed to sneak out like that is still a mystery."

Tigress hastily packed her things and got ready to charge the last distance to the Valley.

Seeing everyone was ready Tigress dropped to all fours and charged off with the Five keeping up behind her.

As Tigress was sprinting she leapt over logs and pot-holes in the ground and felt the wind brush against her fur as the remaining distance was getting shorter and shorter and as scenery was blasting past Tigress. Something caught her eye, a figure in the corner of her eye.

Tigress came to a stop to see it was a canine coming from where the Valley was. He was injured and limping. As she closed the distance down the wolf saw her approaching and his eyes widened in fear. As Tigress got closer she could smell the fear induced sweat pouring off of him as he turned to walk off. she noticed an impressive slash on the back of his leg where his hamstring would've been. 'Guess that's the reason for the limp. It looks a day old.'

Remembering where he came from Tigress realized that canines were banned from the Valley and for good reasons. Most of them were bandits or corrupt individuals that cared little for others outside their packs.

Pushing the thought of the lone wolf out of her head the feline kept charging down towards where the Valley would be as she got closer he heart pounded more and more but as she turned the last corner she felt relieved to see everyday life going on in the Valley.

"Looks like nothing happened." Crane landed next to Tigress before spreading out his wings again.

"That doesn't explain why that wolf was leaving the Valley with a slash mark on the back of his leg. Maybe something did happen but Master Shifu dealt with them." Tigress inhaled a few deep breaths.

"Or maybe Kai did." Monkey walked off down the hill towards the Valley.

Eventually the group reached the Valley and made their way through the crowd that was gathering around Mr. Pings shop.

"Po must be in there." Mantis hopped off the shoulder and raced to the door before his face dropped.

"Er guys I don't think Po is in here." Tigress walked past the crowd before seeing some Jade Palace staff disposing of four dead canine bodies and scrubbing the caked-in blood off the walls and floor.

"What the hell happened here?" Tigress walked further in to look at the bodies.

Monkey was the next to walk in before laughing "HA! I told you Kai could've done it!"

Tigress looked at the bodies and noticed a huge gash where one of canine's throat would be. As Tigress surveyed the damage she couldn't help but let her mind wander. 'Why Mr. Ping's restaurant? Out of all the places.'

*At the Jade Palace*

As Kai sat down in his room he delved into his bag pulling out a cloth that he used for cleaning his sword. As Kai pulled out the blood stained sword he remembered the fight as if it just happened. Slowly Kai started cleaning his blade as he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to maintain it for a while.

After every stroke with the cloth Kai slipped further into his thoughts. 'I killed four people and seriously injured another and I feel...nothing. Not the slightest bit of remorse or guilt. Is this normal?'

Kai started seeing the silver gleam off of the sword once again as blood red colour transferred over to the cloth he was using. As he finished cleaning his sword he sheathed it before getting up and briefly pacing his room.

Deciding it would be best to get fresh air he decided for a trip down into the village as he slowly left the barracks he looked around for anything to take his mind off things but he found nothing.

As he made his way to the main gate of the palace he noticed Po and Mr. Ping talking and walking along Po seemed upset. Kai made a mental note to ask him why later. 'Hmm maybe the Five are busy talking to Shifu.' Thinking he could sneak out for a walk he opened the gate and started to make his way down.

As Kai looked ahead he noticed five figures. He didn't even have to look any closer he knew who they were.

"Hey Kai." Monkey was always the first to greet him.

"Hey Monkey how'd your uneventful trip go?" Kai smirked at knowing it was a lure to leave the Valley.

"Yeah went great. You know listen to Po whine, Tigress snapping at him it was like watching two lovers." As Monkey finished there was an audible menacing growl which made Monkey back up. Kai just laughed 'Oh if only you knew Monkey'

Kai stopped laughing when his eyes fell on Tigress who was giving him a menacing look that clearly said 'shut up or die'

"Sounds...fun Monkey... anyway I'm going to err go now." With that the white tiger nimbly jumped over Monkey.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kai winced at the tone of the voice only one person could make a statement so cold.

"I was going to err take a walk." Kai could feel the heat beating down on his neck as he turned around Tigress looked him over.

"Without your cloak and sword?" Tigress folded her arms across her chest.

"Why would I err need those, I'm only going for a walk." Kai started looking at the others who also looked perplexed at the observation.

Monkey was Kai's closest friend and knew him better than anyone else "Kai you always take your sword everywhere you go."

The white feline looked at his hip "Err yeah strange that heh." Kai started nervously laughing but stopped when Tigress took a step towards him.

Tigress narrowed her eyes at him and watched him squirm. A good sign he's not telling everything. "So there's nothing else I should know?"

"No...Not really." Kai wanted to get a break before Shifu told Tigress she could do whatever she wanted with him in training.

"What do you mean by 'not really'" Tigress knew there was more to this Kai wanted to let on.

"Ask Master Shifu I'm sure he will tell you." Kai turned to leave but felt a grip on the scruff of his neck. It felt as if it was his first day all over again.

"Well since you know, you can tell me now." Tigress felt Kai try to break out of the grip. Tigress remembered this scene before from when he first came here. Tigress just tightened her grip before using her strength to lift him off the ground.

"Seriously? Guys a little help." Mantis just laughed at the white feline being lifted up like a ragdoll.

Viper looked at Crane before chuckling.

Monkey felt sorry for Kai being man-handled.

"Jesus Tigress how the hell are you this strong." Kai was wriggling frantically to get her to put him down.

Tigress couldn't help but laugh at the site of the white feline kicking around like a little cub. "Well when you have to throw Po around you tend to build muscles." Tigress stopped laughing when she remembered why she picked him off the floor.

"Kai. You can either tell me or you can do Po's 'favourite past time'." When mentioning Po's favourite past time she swung him ready to drop him down the stairs. With an evil smile the orange feline knew he got the point.

"Aw c'mon you wouldn't really do that..." Kai felt her grip loosen "Or maybe you would! Besides you drop me down these stairs and I'll be out of action for months but I guess that would save me from the training..." Kai kept ranting on about something about being saved from training that Shifu harshly put on him.

"What training?" Tigress was curious now that Kai was really considering about either being dropped down the stairs or this 'training'

Kai all of a sudden stopped his thinking out loud before looking at Tigress with wide eyes. "Could you at least give me a break?"

Tigress was confused. "That depends if you don't tell me in the few seconds..."

"Shifu said I have to train with you until he is happy that I've learnt something." With that Kai quickly dropped down ready to run.

Tigress heard that nice and clearly and flipped in front of him and grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back making sure he went nowhere.

"Well seeing as that's the case. You won't be going on that walk..." Kai just groaned before being pushed up the few stairs to the courtyard.

"Well I can't sit in the palace and do nothing!" Kai started to get moody being pent up in the Palace.

Tigress pushed him and as a result he landed face first into the courtyard floor.

"I didn't say anything about not doing anything. Instead of walking...we're going to spar." Kai's felt his whole body feel cold when she said that.

"Aw C'mon Tigress..." Tigress whacked him.

"You'll use my proper title Kai!"

Kai smirked "Well in that case you need to use mine as well."

Tigress just growled. "Fine, Master Kai...even though you're not much of one...I take it your ready."

Kai just smiled at his verbal victory. "That's much be... *Crack*...OWWW"

While Kai was gloating Tigress launched a stiff straight punch to his smug face. As Tigress' fist went into his nose she felt the bone crack. As she planned the smug expression was totally wiped off his face and replaced with a disorientated expression. While disorientated Tigress decided to sweep kick his feet away. Kai felt his feet being taken out from under him and for a moment he felt weightless until something hard hit him square in the chest sending him across the arena. As Kai hit the floor he skidded along by the sheer force of the attack before his back struck against the stone wall of the courtyard taking all his breath.

Tigress looked at Kai shaking her head. "Master Kai it seems you haven't learnt anything since you've been here...maybe if you focused on Kung Fu rather than your sword you wouldn't be in this state."

Kai just groaned in pain. He didn't bother trying to get up; he knew if he did Tigress would put back in the ground harder.

"This...isn't...spar...sparring" Kai panted between breaths.

Tigress raised her eyebrow before casually walking over to the white feline except his face near his muzzle was red stained by blood and dripping onto his body.

"How so? I'm a master and so are you." Tigress bent down to eye level to Kai who just looked at her with pain written across his face.

"Sparring...most people...walk away...from i'd *cough* call...this a demolishing session."

Tigress punched him playfully hard on the shoulder and got a groan of pain. "Man-up Kai, besides this in only the start."


	2. Chapter 2

The Rise and Fall of Kai

Chapter 2:

A/N: Shout outs-

Comrade – I'd prefer husky if anything with those beautiful blue eyes of theirs :P But later on it will be important why Kai is a White Bengal Tiger.

LTspade – I wouldn't trust Tigress to cook anything, you never know she might poison him O.o

RidingtheRoughWaters – Meh for me it's Tigress acting out on instinct against him and yes she does know how to pick them xD

For everyone else that read my story I was kind of disappointed at the amount of reviews but hey with the other three people favouring the story I'll take it as people are willing to read more. But please review at the end of the chapter even if it's 'yeah good story' or 'update' it lets us authors know people are interested and we're not wasting our time. –Cobra

* * *

><p>"<em>This...isn't...spar...sparring" Kai panted between breaths.<em>

_Tigress raised her eyebrow before casually walking over to the white feline except his face near his muzzle was red stained by blood and dripping onto his body._

"_How so? I'm a master and so are you." Tigress bent down to eye level to Kai who just looked at her with pain written across his face._

"_Sparring...most people...walk away...from I'd *cough* call...this a demolishing session." _

_Tigress punched him playfully hard on the shoulder and got a groan of pain. "Man-up Kai, besides this is only the start."_

Kai watched Tigress stroll of with a spring in her step.

'I swear she has it out for me.' Kai started groaning as he tried to get up his chest hurt every time he exhaled. Slowly walking over to the springs where he could wash up after his battering. He could feel a warm liquid making its way down the white feline's nose. Kai brought his paw to wipe the liquid away. As his paw made contact to his nose he winced in pain. 'Yep, Broken'

As Kai looked at his paw he noticed the crimson coloured liquid staining his white fur. After limping his way up to the springs Kai decided it was best to relax for once, he didn't care if Tigress or Shifu caught him.

As reached the rocky edge of the spring Kai unbuttoned his black vest before neatly placing it on the edge of the spring. As Kai took off his vest he traced down his upper body checking for any bruises or broken bones it was hard to tell because of his fur. As Kai's paw reached the lower part of the ribcage he hissed in pain. 'Great one of my ribs is broken as well'

Eventually Kai took of his white sash and black trousers before finally sinking into the spring. As the white feline lowered himself into the warm spring he could feel the tension in his muscles start to fade.

After a while of soaking and feeling his muscles relax Kai couldn't help but remember what Tigress said.

"_Man-up Kai, besides this is only the start."_

* * *

><p>"Pfff, Man up. She's more of a man..." Kai touched his nose as he remembered the straight punch.<p>

"Who's more of a man?" Kai jumped in fright only a few people could sneak up on him as he turned around he felt scared hoping it wasn't Tigress. As the white feline turned around to meet the eavesdropper he felt relieved as he met a pair of amused jade green eyes.

"Po, Gods you scared the life out of me. How in hell did you sneak up on me?" the large white and black panda chuckled before shrugging.

"You were clearly out of it and I heard you talking about someone being more of a man and I couldn't help but ask who." Po gave his signature grin before looking confused "So...who were you talking about?"

Kai let out a breath of relief that Po didn't know. "Don't worry about just remembering old times." Kai sincerely smiled before relaxing again.

Po looked at Kai trying to determine whether he lied or was telling the truth. Kai noticed Po staring at his face intensely and it creped Kai out a bit.

"Is there something on my face Po?" Kai was a bit confused to why Po was staring.

"What happened to your nose?" Po gave up on trying to figure Kai out and noticed his nose was slightly out of place.

"Do you even need to ask Po?" Kai couldn't make it sound any more sarcastic if he tried.

"What you do to her this time Kai?" Po sighed and had a feeling it was Tigress' doing.

"Nothing! Master Shifu demanded that I learn from Tigress in how to conduct myself as a warrior all I've learnt is don't let your guard down around Tigress otherwise you'll be in this state." Kai just huffed before sinking further down into the spring so only his head was visible. Po just laughed at Kai.

"By the way Kai I never got the chance to thank you for saving my dad."

"Nah it's cool it's what us warrior's do right?"

Po chuckled and nodded in response.

"Po I was meaning to ask you, why were you upset when you got back? Surely you'd be happy to be back?" Kai sat up and looked at Po who shifted around uncomfortably.

"It's about Tigress isn't it?" Po just sighed before nodding again.

"What went wrong?"

Po got up and moved himself to the opposite side of rocky spring where he could sit comfortably.

"Well you know about me and Tigress..." Kai just nodded "...well she just being hostile to me all the time and even when we're alone she doesn't change." Po sighed before hanging his head.

Kai sat there digesting all the information before thinking.

"Look Po I'm sure Tigress doesn't really mean all of that. But you've gotta look at Tigress' point of view. I mean you're trying to keep your relationship a secret that's why she's acting like she isn't interested in you." Kai just relaxed back in the pond.

Po after seeing a different perspective lightened up "Thanks Kai." Po gave a goofy grin which resulted into Kai chuckling.

"That's the Po we all came to know and love, besides can you like give me some space so I can dry off and get into my clothes now mate?"

Po nodded and turned around while Kai busied himself drying off after the sounds of clothes rustling Kai cleared his throat. "I'm decent now." As Po turned around he erupted into hysterics when he saw the white feline.

Kai just growled "What's so funny?"

Po fell on the floor laughing. "Your fur!"

Kai looked at his fur to see it all puffed out and curly. Growling at the humidity causing this he used his claws to groom out the fur but parts were still curly. "Ha-Ha real funny...maybe if you took a bath now and again you know how it feels like."

Po stopped laughing when he heard the insult "Aw c'mon that was a bit harsh...besides my fur has never done that."

Kai just huffed "Well I guess it's normal with felines then."

"Ha-ha...wait felines? So that means..." Kai saw the mischievous grin and thought go through his mind.

"Oh No! Don't even think about trying to see if my statement is correct with Tigress." Kai was not going to be a part of this.

"Oh come on Kai stop being a buzz kill, it will be funny." Po pleaded with him to join in.

"Yeah it would be funny for like 3 seconds before we are maimed, chewed, clawed and if were lucky not murdered. I'm already on her bad side this would just be taking it to a whole new level!" Kai refused any part of this.

"By all means Po you can spy on her to see if it's true but don't involve me. I see Tigress WAY too much lately and it shows; one broken nose and a broken rib and she's been back for less than a day!" Kai just gave up on discussing with Po the insanity in his idea. Kai turned around before leaving and waving goodbye to Po.

As Kai made his slow descent, he felt fresh and soothed from his relaxing spar session as he went further the Five walked past him before stopping.

Monkey was the first to greet him. "Hey Kai where were you in training?"

Kai looked at the primate smiling "I was sorting out my BROKEN nose and BROKEN rib." As he emphasised the word broken each time he looked at Tigress who looked unfazed.

Crane was the next to pick out the issue. "How come your fur in parts is curly?"

'Damn he has sharp eyes' Kai remained expressionless in his facial features if there was anything he learnt while being at the Jade Palace it was how to lie to even fool the Five. "To be honest Crane I have no idea. But thanks for pointing it out."

Crane bought the whole speech as did Monkey, Viper and Mantis. Tigress however just smirked at his antics. She knew why his fur was curly. As Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Viper walked away the turned to see Tigress not coming with them. "Hey Tigress you coming or what?"

The orange feline just shook her head still focusing on Kai. Monkey just shrugged before looking back at Kai as he mouthed the words 'Help me'. Monkey just laughed before walking off.

Mantis and Monkey was exchanging jokes while Crane and Viper were moving side by side together talking about their pasts. Crane and Viper got so in-grossed into the own conversation they weren't aware of the looks Monkey and Mantis were giving them.

As Tigress watched the rest of the Five slowly disappear she noticed how Crane and Viper were so close. As the others disappeared out of sight Tigress focused her attention onto Kai. "So what were you _really _doing?"

Kai couldn't help but look nervous. It was easy to lie in front of Tigress when there were others around but when she's alone, she becomes nasty and Kai still has the scars from her claws on his stomach to prove it.

"I was err..."

"The Truth."

Kai just huffed in defeat 'Damn Crane.' "You know what I was doing obviously thanks to Crane's observation."

Tigress just smirked. "You know if Master Shifu finds out about this..."

Kai's eyes widened "Shifu nooo...please Tigress be reasonable."

Tigress' facial expression turned back into its emotionless state again. "I won't tell Shifu."

"Oh thank the gods." Kai huffed in relief.

"BUT." Kai winced at the sudden addition 'nothing ever is simple.'

"I need some...help." Kai saw Tigress' facial expression drop in embarrassment as she admitted she needed help.

"Help? ... With what?" Kai was sceptical of the whole situation.

"Well because you know about me and Po and you're close to Po I..."

Kai laughed in realisation that she wanted advice about the panda. Tigress just growled forcing him to shut up.

"I could always tell Shifu!"

Kai waved his paws defensively. "No no no I'll listen."

Tigress grinned "Good."

"Wouldn't you err prefer to do this somewhere private... I mean we're standing in the middle of a path in the open about to talk about your secret." Tigress just nodded and lead the way. Tigress lead Kai towards the hall of warriors but before they reached it they went down the side. After a bit of walking they reached an opening, Kai eyes widened at the beauty and tranquil setting of the garden Tigress took him to. As Kai looked around the colours of the flowers were powerful mostly a rich purple stood out, in the corner of his eye Kai saw a pond that looked like a mirror; not even the wind could disrupt the calm of the water.

"Where are we?" Kai looked towards Tigress who was calmly sitting in lotus position.

Tigress didn't bother opening her eyes. "We are behind the hall of warriors; this is where I go to meditate if I don't want to be found."

Kai looked around and was dumbstruck for anyway to describe it. "Wow."

Kai shook the thoughts of the garden and remembered why Tigress brought him here. Leisurely walking Kai sat himself a good few feet opposite of Tigress and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"You wanted help with Po in what aspect?" at the mention of the panda's name Tigress' eyes shot open.

Tigress sighed "I was pretty harsh to him on the journey back...and I don't know how to make it up to him."

Kai laughed before stopping. "Really? Is this some sort of joke that you need help with this?"

Tigress just growled "If it was that easy for me I wouldn't have asked you would I?"

Kai just sighed before face-pawing himself. "Tigress. No matter what you do Po will love it...he idolised you before he even met you lot! Every time me and Po talk the topic always ends up on you! He loves you Tigress, you just confuse him... this is a talk you should be having with him not me."

Kai went over to the pond before sitting in lotus position. 'Maybe I can actually meditate here.' Kai closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. As his mind started to go blank he felt the howling wind cut through him and he involuntary shivered. Opening his eyes he got up and shook his body. 'That's it I'm never meditating again.'

Tigress sighed before getting up she turned towards Kai. "You know you still haven't helped me find something to make up to Po."

Kai just groaned. "I don't know bake him a cake or something."

Tigress just growled at the usefulness of the white feline. "I could always go talk to Shifu."

"This is blackmail." Kai mumbled under his breath. "Fine. What does he like doing Tigress?"

Tigress just huffed "I don't know that's why I asked you to help."

Kai started rubbing his temples to stop the mental pain that was developing. "Not much of a girlfriend if you don't know what he likes... seriously he likes being around with you. Do something that isn't training with him... you know like go out for a meal and you pay seeing as you need to make up."

Tigress placed her paws on her hip while narrowing her eyes. "I do things that are not training now and again. And the meal I won't be able to justify without revealing the relationship."

Kai just schemed to himself while grinning. "Well I have an idea but you're not going to like it."

Tigress looked confused "Why?"

"Tomorrow is training right?..." Tigress nodded "Well if you say to Shifu we'll be training outside the palace grounds and won't be back until dinner. You can then have that meal with Po and since he's the Dragon Warrior he can flunk out of training whenever he wants since he's only reading those stupid scrolls." Kai just grinned out her reaction. Tigress has never flunked out on training.

"And where would you be in all of this?" Kai grinned evilly.

"Out and about leaving you two to get on with it. So how about it?"

Tigress crossed her arms across her chest. "No. Absolutely not... its one thing me flunking out of training but you allowed out on your own? Think again."

Kai just chuckled "Suit yourself. Go bake him a cake then...oh you do know how to cook right?..." Tigress sighed before shaking her head "That's what I thought... so this is really your only option and you obviously don't care enough to make it up to Po, if you're going to let your pride and honour get in the way."

Kai could see the inner battle of Tigress going on. Tigress had mixed feelings on this never had she once skipped her training not for nothing...but Kai did have a point this was the only way to have a meal with the Dragon Warrior.

Kai watched longer waiting for the decision. Tigress dropped her arms from her chest and sighed. Kai smiled knowing what she had chosen.

"Don't worry I'll make sure Po will be there. Mr. Ping's or somewhere else?"

Tigress just nodded meaning Mr. Ping's

"So where will you be going?"

Kai just shrugged before sitting down again. "Most likely my parent's house, haven't seen them in a while."

Tigress raised an eyebrow "You do know they aren't your real parents?"

Kai looked at her like she had grown three heads. "Of course I knew. Who the hell is so dumb that they don't know geese can only have geese offspring?"

Tigress remembered the talk she and Po had and how surprised he was that Mr. Ping wasn't his real dad. "I guess no-one. Why do you spend so much time with them anyway? You're there on your free time as well."

Kai just smiled over the countless memories he had. "They're all I have left, When I was cub growing up no one wanted to play with me or talk to me, I was alone I never really had the luxuries of friends but the only thing I had were my foster parents. The only people who weren't scared of me... to think of my life without them... I don't think I would've made it this long. Either gone mad from having no one to socialise with or just die from starvation and other things. So I spend most of my free time with them, helping them. My way of saying 'Thank you'."

Tigress just smiled at the insight into Kai's past. "What will you do when they pass?"

Kai rubbed his forehead. "Well if they pass peacefully then it's there time nothing much I can do about that..." Tigress noticed a feral gleam appear in Kai's eyes that turned his eyes blue eyes ice cold and void of emotion, the look in his eye made Tigress' fur bristle. "If someone prematurely took their lives however... I don't know what I'd do."

Kai shook his head of the thought. As he looked at Tigress he noticed she stood uneasy around him.

"You okay Tigress?" Kai's facial expression looked confused as she was staring at his eyes.

Tigress looked into his blue eyes. This time though Kai's eyes seemed warm and inviting instead of cold, emotionless void. "Yes I'm fine."

Kai shrugged before standing up and heading off back towards the barracks in the hopes of finding the panda.

Tigress still stood there remembering the look in Kai's eyes. The look in his eye was un-natural no look made Tigress react in such a way and yet here she stood remembering the malicious glint in Kai's eye.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere Unknown.)<p>

Two heavily armed wolves with battle-axes stood guard in front of the large door which lead into a vast and reach estate. Their guard shift was nearly up but before they cloaked off they heard panting. One of the wolf guards narrowed his eyes to see the upcoming figure charging on all fours but what caught the wolf's eye was the whenever the figure landed on his left side the figure would limp.

As the figure got closer they could make it to be a lone wolf. The figure stopped running and started to walk to the door. As the wolf got closer towards the door the guards instinctively moved their battle axes to stop him proceeding.

"Halt!"

The lone wolf just growled.

"Get out of my way you idiots, where is my father?"

As the two guards got a closer look at the wolf they gasped before pulling their battle axes and bowing.

"Captain Wu! Where are the rest of the men that accompanied you?"

Tai Wu just growled "I have no time for this where is my father!"

"He is at the mansion Captain... OPEN THE GATE!"

Tai Wu limped forward slowly as the large gate in front of him opened. As he past the large gates he saw a large presence of wolves practicing in different arts. Nearest the gates a pack of 30 wolves were training in archery and next to them a pack of 20 was training in Kung Fu and finally a large pack of 50 was training in the use of the sword.

As Tai limped further in many wolves looked at him baffled before bowing. Eventually Tai made it past the main encampment and made his way up a hill towards the massive mansion in which his family lived in. As Tai approached the massive steps leading to his front door Tai noticed a group of four lightly armoured wolves start to leave. Tai immediately smiled as he saw them.

"Just the men I need come with me." The four wolves nodded at the command.

As Tai stepped through the front door of the mansion he was met with a soft and luxurious carpet under his feet. In front of Tai there was a grand staircase leading up to the personal rooms taking a left Tai went down a massive corridor filled with armour and weapons from over the years at the end of the hallway a large wolf stood there guarding the door. As Tai limped closer to end of the corridor the wolf guard attempted to stop him.

"Captain Wu your father is busy..."

"I don't care move!" Tai pushed aside the guard with ease before barging in through the door. As he entered there were at least 15 wolves all wearing expensive clothing sitting at a grand table all focused on the sudden intrusion.

One of the wolves was angry at the sudden invasion of their meeting. "Captain you dare interrupt our meeting? Learn your place!"

There was a ferocious growl at the head of the table where a brown timber wolf sat with menacing crimson orbs. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY SON LIKE THAT!"

The angry wolf raised his paws in defence "I-I-m sorry milord, I-I had no idea."

The brown timber wolf got up from his chair at the head of table and strolled towards Tai Wu, Tai watched his father in his official council member's uniform walk towards him. The regal black silk robe with a golden trim with a golden sash around him was tight showing off all the muscles he had gained through life.

Tai bowed as his father was close enough.

"Tai what happened you look like a mess?" Lord Wu gazed down disappointedly at his son.

"Father forgive me but the Valley wasn't as defenceless as we once thought, there is another that guards the valley and is well versed in the use of a sword. We couldn't get the Dragon Warrior's father as planned."

Lord Wu growled at the report of the failure. "Walk with me Tai."

As Tai walked his father caught the limp as he moved. "Why are you limping?"

Tai looked up at his father with his tail between his legs and ears flattened to his skull. "I-I have been crippled father... the defender sliced my hamstring clean."

As Tai looked at his father he could see the rage building up before Lord Wu let out a roar that shook the room. "This ordeal with the Dragon Warrior was just business but now it is personal who did this? ... Shifu? One of his students?"

"A young white tiger named Kai."

Lord Wu growled when his son said the perpetrators name. As Lord Wu looked behind he saw four of his most trusted assassins behind Tai.

"Xiang, take your men and deal with this 'Kai'... I want him dead! And kill anyone who tries to stop you!"

Xiang bowed before taking the rest of his men to carry out the task immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rise and Fall of Kai

Chapter 3

A/N: Decided to take a huge break from writing as I felt it had died for me but then I had a sudden urge to keep writing.

Comrade: I have no clue why people choose White Tigers. I know why I picked Kai to be a feline was that I needed him to be agile while having a ferocity unrivalled you'll see that later I believe I gave glimpse in my last chapter but you'll be sure to see more.

Canine's are quite different to write, going on my Dog I'd say they'd be loyal to the last breath with is a nice trait but one I feel that I can't give Kai as it would kind of ruin my plans later on.

LTspade: Dude, thanks so much for the constant input and the endorsement if there's anything you need help with just PM me I'll be able to reply most of the time quite quickly. Loving your story it is way up there with FFcrazy15's stories for me.

To the others reading my story I hope you guys are enjoying it as I can't possibly know as only two people are telling me through reviews . But that fact won't deter me I'll keep going. –Cobra

* * *

><p>As Kai strolled back from his leisurely talk with Tigress he was pondering on how to break the news to Po about the plan he came up with.<p>

'Hey Po, Tigress wants to eat with you...no that's way too up front besides I bet Tigress wants to keep this a secret and Po would blab...' As Kai kept thinking to himself he found himself slowly trudging towards the barracks.

As he walked into the barracks he found himself walking down the corridor towards his room next to Tigress' as he past Crane's door he heard some talking but decided that he couldn't be bothered trying to listen plus the paper walls were thin enough to see his shadow even if he tried.

As Kai deep in thought strolled down the hallway as he approached there was a loud thump coming from Po's room. The thump was loud enough to stir him out of his thoughts. Sighing to himself he pushed the panda's door open to see the Dragon Warrior in a heap at the foot of his bed.

Startled by the door opening Po tried to quickly compose himself but tripped up once again on the material entangling his legs. Looking up he saw a white feline with a feral smirk plastered across his face revealing his set of teeth. "Wow Dragon Warrior, you never cease to amaze me"

Kai chuckled at Po who was in a heap before him. "I can show something that will amaze you."

The white feline just chuckled at the statement. "Let me guess... Feet of Fury?" Po looked up at Kai shocked at knowing what he was going to say, Kai laughed at the stupid face the panda was pulling.

"No...I was going to say er...Belly of Destruction!" Po jumped to his feet and pumped the air. Kai just rolled his eyes at the panda. "Of course you were Po. Anyway go down to your dad's for lunch tomorrow."

Po looked sceptically at the Bengal tiger "You're trying to get me into trouble with Shifu aren't you?"

Kai sighed at the panda "No, if I wanted to do that I'd tell him that instead of reading the 'Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu' you were training with the Sword of Heroes." Po's face lit up with fear as he was told directly by Shifu that he was to never train with the sword as he wasn't deemed safe with it.

"How did you know?" Kai raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Other than the dramatic sounds of you and the sound of an extremely sharp blade slicing through the air... I can't explain the next part easily but that sword scares me." Kai leaned on the arch of the paper door.

"What do you mean scares you? It's used only against evil!" Po pumped his fist at the last part.

Kai softly sighed. "If I knew why it scares me I wouldn't be telling you I think. But whenever I see it I feel...cold, emotionless and empty... But anyway make sure you're down there for lunch or face the consequences." Kai smiled at the last part before leaving Po alone.

Po dropped onto his bed still thinking about the Sword of Heroes. 'How could Kai possible know I trained making sure no one was nearby not even Shifu could hear me!' All Po knew is that ever since Kai showed up he had an instinct to train with the sword like something was driving him. Po remembered the last part 'why is lunch at my dad's so important?' Po shrugged before deciding to call it a night.

As Po fell into the darkness of sleep a sudden bright light burst into his vision causing his eyes to close tightly. As Po opened his eyes he found himself standing in front of Sword of Heroes but the design on the side of bade was glowing a rich green colour.

"Beautiful Isn't it." The soft voice floated through the Hall of Warriors as the voice reached Po's ears he felt soothed and calm. Po kept staring at the Sword of Heroes entranced by the glow emanating off of it.

"You have accomplished many feats since I picked you Po." The calm soothing voice once again echoed around the Hall of Warriors Po turned at met a pair of soft green iris' focused on him.

"Master Oogway." Po bowed before the aged turtle.

"H-how are you here?" the panda was happy to see the old master again.

Oogway lightly chuckled at the panda that was still standing in front of the sword. "The question isn't how but why."

"Why then master?" Po watched the aged tortoise's smile flatten.

"I have come to warn you...There has been an upset in the balance of a certain path which will now clash with your path." The old tortoise walked up the large panda and placed his hand upon his shoulder to comfort him.

"I-I don't understand..." Po was confused at Oogway's message. He always did have to spend a while deciphering his words.

"Just know that good cannot exist without evil and evil without good...Promise me Po that you will do your best not to end that path which clashes with yours." Po was more confused about this than before.

"I-I Promise." Oogway smiled at the confused panda before walking toward a glowing light before he disappeared entirely he turned around smiling at Po.

"Make sure to practice with it...Shifu will understand." With that Oogway turned back towards the glowing light and disappeared.

Once the aged tortoise left the Hall of Warrior the shadows then spread through the room engulfing Po's vision into total darkness once again.

Daylight broke into the Dragon Warrior's room seeping in until the light reached his bed, The light crept slowly crept upon the Dragon Warrior's sleeping form and as the sun's rays reached his eyes he began to stir.

As Po opened his eyes he looked around for Shifu to be yelling at him and the Five to be amused but as he looked around his room it was empty. Po woke up early! The panda swung his legs around so he was sitting on his mat. As he did so he saw a small shadow outside his door before it opened to reveal a small red panda coming in.

As Master Shifu entered his suspicions were correct that Po had woke up early. Shifu smiled at the small achievement but that wasn't the reason he came.

"Po, I-I had an _interesting _visit from an old friend regarding you." Shifu smiled at the thought of his old friend.

Po nodded understanding what he meant. "The Sword of Heroes?"

Shifu just nodded at question before coming into his room and hopping on his bed sitting next to him. "I now understand the importance of you being able to train without restraint Po, Lucky we now have a sword master residing in the palace now."

Po chuckled at the reference to the white Bengal tiger. Shifu looked at the large black and white panda with an amused expression before his expression turned grave.

"Po you must master the Sword of Heroes. The way in which Oogway described the threat you will need it."

Po turned to the red panda confused and a bit shocked. "Threat? What threat master?"

Shifu turned to look at the open door which leads to the hallway before sighing softly. "Master Oogway called the individual 'The Dark One'... A being only driven by hatred, this being cares nothing for rules or laws. Compassion is a word in which this being cares little for. This 'Dark One' sees delight in the pain he brings among people."

Po looked at his door and noticed a feline shaped shadow looming at his door, sighing to himself. "Kai this is a private conversation."

The door opened to reveal a striped feline standing there with arms folded across her chest looking un-amused at the panda.

Po gulped. "Oh uh hey Tigress." Shifu chuckled at the situation the panda placed himself in.

"Po are you saying that I look like a male?" Tigress stalked into his room glaring at the panda in an intimidating way.

A laugh could be heard in the hallway which was very distinctive. "I wouldn't put it past you Tigress." Tigress growled at the voice.

"Kai you are going to be _begging _me to stop stomping on your face after lunch." Kai in the hallway laughed when the striped feline mentioned lunch.

"Bring it on kitty." Kai laughed again as Tigress stalked into the hallway. Po watched Tigress leave his room with a murderous glint in her eyes. Po then looked towards Shifu who just smiled. A few seconds later there was a loud thump in which Po winced before the wailing began.

"OW!"

"Do I look like a male hmm?"

"Ye...AHHHH!"

"Do I Kai?"

"NOOO! Tigress my arm doesn't go that WAYYYYY!"

"Who's the kitty now?"

...

"AHHHHH!" Po winced at the girly scream coming from Kai.

"I said who's the Kitty now?"

"Not you! Not you!"

"You scream like a girl."

"No I..." Another girly scream echoed through the barracks. Followed by a feminine laugh.

"Yes you do _Cub."_

Po couldn't help but look at the situation Kai was in as he looked out into the hallway he saw in front of Kai's room a white feline lying on his stomach with a striped feline laying on his back wrenching his arm behind his back with one arm while she had claws digging into side. Kai had a look of terror on his face as he felt his arm at the point of breaking. While Tigress had a predatory smile gracing her face.

"Okay Okay you win please let go."

Tigress scoffed at him.

"Let go? No I haven't had this much fun in ages." Tigress raked her claws down his side painfully but not making him bleed.

Kai winced at the claws being raked down his sides. "I'll do anything just let me go."

"Anything hmm? Let me think." Tigress let up on raking him with her claws while she thought.

Tigress smiled evilly before bring her claws back to his side pressing lightly to make sure he knew they were there.

"You'll have to be my sparring partner whenever I want to spar AND oh let's just say you'll be my slave for a week deal?"

Kai coughed in surprise at the idea of being her slave for the week. "Sparring anytime is enough Tigress! But being a slave?" Kai yelped as she tugged on his wrenched arm.

"Well it's either that or you have an arm out of use for six weeks..." Tigress got in close and whispered something into his ear Po couldn't quite hear it but whatever she said made him gasp.

"NO! You wouldn't!" Tigress chuckled evilly.

"Oh I would... trust me."

Kai sighed in defeat. "Fine, you enjoy this way too much."

Tigress got off of the white feline before laughing at his situation. "You make it too easy _Cub._"

As Kai got up he brushed his stomach from where he was lying and glared at Tigress intensely. The sound of a throat being cleared got his attention as Kai looked his blue eyes came across Master Shifu who had an amused look across his old face.

"Well, I also hate to dampen your mood Kai but I'll also need you to do something for me." Kai's ears perked up at the request.

"Po will need special...training in your field of expertise." Kai raised an eyebrow.

"He wants to learn how to use a sword?" Kai looked at the Dragon Warrior with an amused expression.

"Not just any sword...The Sword of Heroes." Kai's amused expression was wiped clear as he felt his stomach lurch at the idea of being close to the weapon. Shifu caught his expression change quickly at the mention of the sword.

"I-I don't know if he should be using that sword master" Tigress chuckled at his nervous voice.

"Is Kai master of swords scared of a sword?" Kai glared murderously to Tigress.

"I'll show you why I don't want to train him with it... Tigress go into the training hall and get the biggest broadsword you can get and meet us in the courtyard where we spar." Tigress just rolled her eyes before complying with the request.

"Po go get the..." Kai couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Just go get 'it'" Po nodded and charged out of the barracks to get the weapon.

Kai and Shifu strolled leisurely towards the courtyard before Shifu spoke. "Aren't you going to use your sword?" Kai looked at the red panda. "Depends."

Shifu left it at that as they walked into the courtyard a few seconds they saw Tigress return with a very large broadsword. A few moments later Po ran back holding the Sword of Heroes. When Kai saw the sword he shivered.

"Tigress since you're sooo tough I want you to clash the sword with Po's with all the strength you have. And the same with you Po." Tigress and Po just shrugged like it was no big deal. They both took a step back before lunging at each other. As the sword clash there was a massive cracking sound followed by a loud thump.

"And that's why I refuse."

The group looked at the broadsword in awe as half the blade was cut in one slice. The other part of blade was on the floor at Tigress' feet.

"How could I train him in the use of that sword if it cuts everything in one movement?"

Tigress looked at Kai suspiciously. "How did you know that would happen?"

Kai just shrugged. "I had a feeling that the sword is...special. I'm sure there is more in that sword which has yet to be unlocked as well."

Po jumped up and down. "Kai could you use it and show how awesome you are?" Po extended the sword out for Kai to take it.

Kai looked at the blade and felt his features go cold and emotionless. Tigress watched as his face went limp and his become void of life for a second. Kai shook his head.

"NO! I refuse to touch it!" Po looked surprised at Kai's outburst. Po handed the sword to Shifu while he tried to comfort the white feline.

"Dude I know you're scared of its power..." Kai looked at the panda and shook his head.

"I'm not scared of it power!" The venom in Kai's word scared Po as he took a step back. The white feline's facial expression softened. "The sword just...just...you wouldn't understand. None of you will." With that Kai went to his room returning with his katana and his cloak.

The white feline quickly flung the cloak over his shoulder and tied it around his neck and then grabbed his katana. Tigress moved in front of him to stop him. "Where are you going?"

Kai looked at the striped feline blocking his path. "Away from here. It's nearly lunch anyway...enjoy." With that Kai moved past Tigress and made his way down into the village.

As Kai made it into the village he felt as if he was being watched. Kai stopped and looked around hoping to catch a shadow or something but all he saw was villagers doing their own business. As he walked into Mr. Ping's he felt it again but as he turned he saw Tigress standing in the archway.

"You know watching people stealthily is rather rude." Tigress' eyebrow rose as she looked confused.

"I came down just now for lunch with you know." Kai felt confused as well. He could've sworn someone was watching him.

"Never mind, Seems like I'm getting paranoid." Kai went up to the counter and greeted Mr. Ping and got the usual. Finding a table in the corner he sat down before Tigress walked over and sat with him.

"Aren't you meant to be with Po?" Kai slowly kept eating not taking his off of Tigress' eyes.

Tigress remained expressionless. "What was up with you back at the palace?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kai looked down to his food avoiding her gaze.

"Well I do." Tigress' voice was firm and commanding just like when he first met her.

Kai stopped eating and dropped his chopsticks with a clunk on the side of bowl. "Why do you care about what's going on in my head?" Kai couldn't retain the venom in his voice instead of scaring Tigress like it did Po she just raised an eyebrow.

"That's the second time today Kai that you've had that tone of voice." Tigress looked into his bowl to see it was still half full.

"What about it?" Kai looked back in his bowl to see the food but suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

"What about it? Kai you've never in all the time I've known you been like that. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Kai felt a primal snarl in the back of his throat at the mention of his parents.

Tigress caught the snarl with her precise hearing. Kai softly whispered "Don't talk about my parents again." It came across as a small threat towards Tigress.

Tigress decided to push on the subject. "Why? Why shouldn't I talk about them Kai? They seemed to have raised a cub without manners."

Kai felt his throat snarling all by itself as if he had no control of his emotions. "Don't talk about my parents like that. You don't know them." Kai's voice was firm and unyielding.

Tigress finally realized Kai's true weakness. His parents. "What happens when you're enemies use your parents to get at you." Suddenly Kai lifted his eyes towards Tigress. Tigress no longer saw the warm blue eyes. What she saw was frosty blue eyes that held only anger in them.

"Then they will regret the day they laid a paw on them." Tigress saw his total demeanour change from his cold eyes back to the normal ocean blue colour; warm and inviting.

Kai pushed away the bowl before looking Tigress in the eye. "So you know my weakness...how about yours Master Tigress?"

Tigress stiffened as the conversation was turned on her "I don't have a weakness." Kai scoffed at her answer which made Tigress' eyes narrow into threatening slits.

"Please enlighten me then." Kai rolled his eyes at her statement.

"Please Tigress, what happens if people targeted the Five to get at you?" Tigress stiffened at the question.

"How about them hurting Shifu to get at you?" Tigress clenched her fist into a tight ball.

"How about a little closer to home...the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress snarled emotions getting the better of her.

Tigress realized he was getting under her skin to prove a point. "I'm always around them so it doesn't matter."

Kai laughed, it was very hollow and vibrated off the walls of the restaurant. "Really now? So you bathe with the Dragon Warrior? You come down into the village to visit his dad? You read the scrolls with him when he's studying? The list goes on and on. Tigress whether you like it or not Po is an easy target...just like my parents." Tigress was fuming but didn't want to vent it front of everyone.

Kai got up but before he left he felt a vice like grip on his arm stopping the blood circulating to his paw. As he looked down he saw Tigress' paw crushing his wrist holding it in place as he looked up at her face he saw anger written all over her face.

"I look forward to our arrangement Kai." With that she let go.

Kai chuckled at the memory of the morning. "As do I, enjoy your lunch Tigress."

Kai walked out of the archway leading to the main street as he looked around he saw Po coming towards him.

"Hey Kai, so I'm here what know?" Po looked around getting a bit fidgety.

"Is it me Kai or does it feel like we're being watched?" the white feline nodded before reaching into his cloak and unsheathing his katana a fraction so he could easily pull it out if necessary.

"Uh so why am I here again?" Po looked at Kai with that same cheerful smile.

Kai shook his head and smiled back at the panda "You're surprise is in there dude. Sorry about making her upset."

Po looked confused "Her?"

Kai laughed "You'll see. Have fun." With that Kai took off in the direction towards his parent's house.

As Kai made his way towards his parents house he couldn't help but notice that street became eerily quiet as he looked around no-one was in sight. Thinking nothing of it he made his way to his parent's shop as he got closer he could feel that someone was watching him again. As he reached the front of the shop he a few soft thuds from behind him. Taking a calming breath he reached into his cloak and quickly pulled out his katana that was slightly unsheathed. As he turned around he saw three wolves in full body cloaks with their hoods up.

He heard the one to his right growl. Kai weighed them up, each were the same height as Kai about 5ft 11" and they all carried themselves with weight on their back foot ready to lunge.

"Assassins." Kai murmured to himself. The one in the centre laughed.

"You know for a feline you're quite smart. Tell me this though your name is Kai correct?" Kai looked towards the hooded canine in the centre.

"Yeah, Why?" the three wolves laughed simultaneously.

"Well I guess because you're about to die it doesn't really matter now does it? Let me start of by saying that crippling Lord Wu's son was not a smart move... When he returned Lord Wu was furious and he commissioned me and my brothers here to exterminate you and your family." Kai growled at the threat.

"Easy Kitty...As I was saying finding your parents was kind of difficult but when we heard those two geese's boasting about your skill it... enlightened us. Once we're done with you, they will be next." The wolf in the centre cackled.

Kai gritted his teeth and snarled. "You'll have to get throu..." At that moment Kai felt a searing pain in his abdomen. Kai couldn't help but roar out at the pain shooting through him, as he looked down he saw his white fur become red as end of a sword pierced through.

As he falls to his knees he heard footsteps behind him. Kai forgot to check for others. The wolf in the centre got on knee in front of him and laughed as he slowly bled out.

"Now your parents."

At that moment Kai felt something snap inside of him. A red clouded mist descended upon his vision as he felt weightless. His hand moved to his katana on its own. Kai felt like a spectator in his own body. Without warning he lashed out by swinging his blade behind where he felt the wolf stab him.

A cry of pain then became a gurgling noise of pain. With a soft thump the wolf fell down. Without giving them time to react Kai lunged at the wolf to his right ramming his sword through his heart. Blood dripped down the blade as he yanked it away. Kai felt light-headed as blood was pouring out of his wound.

The wolf in the centre took a few steps back after seeing two of his men being killed in seconds. "Impossible, you should be dead!"

Kai gritted his teeth as the third wolf charge at him with a broadsword. When the wolf lifted the blade from a few feet away Kai threw his katana at the wolf where it embedded itself into its skull. The wolf in the centre watched in awe but mostly fear.

"Ha you don't have a weapon now... soon this will all be over and then your family will die!" Kai unsheathed his claws and roared. The strength of the roar echoed throughout the whole valley as he leapt onto the wolf clawing, biting, and punching. He felt blood spraying up in his face as he pummelled the wolf's face so hard. Eventually the leader flopped dead or unconscious Kai couldn't tell he just kept punching. After three more hits Kai's vision went black as he collapsed to the floor next to the wolf feeling his blood slowly pool around his body.

* * *

><p>AN: There we have finally done this chapter, I'd like to thank people that have been patient with this story, I'll hopefully get more chapters up soon as I'm now back into my groove. Please leave a review telling me what you think. -Cobra


	4. Chapter 4

The Rise and Fall of Kai

Chapter 4

A/N: Seems like a few people read my third chapter and liked it which makes me feel great that I'm getting such feedback.

LTspade – Well more Po/Tigress will be on the way. I'd say two more chapters and then the real action will start but it won't be nice ;)

FrankiePhish – Thanks for reading the story. That LTspade is a great person for endorsing people's stories. :D There will be more action to come however I only have one action scene planned without the Five and the others have the Five kicking ass in it. :)

ComradeGoonie – Gratz on making your account finally. I wouldn't give Kai too much love you may regret it one day :P Good luck on your story mate hope you do well and I'll make sure to drop in a comment when I've got time.

Yazzi – Yeah I decided to keep Tigress an integral part of this story as she becomes more important later on as does Po.

Mind Assassin – Thanks for the great review, I'm surprised about this being the only story that has grabbed your attention but I'm extremely flattered you consider this a gem of a story thank you.

As for the other people who read this story drop a review or PM me I'll respond as fast as I can anyway on with the story –Cobra.

* * *

><p>Pain that was the first feeling Kai felt as he opened his eyes a surge of light made him squint. Kai felt awful, his muscles screamed in pain as he tried to move. After a few movements Kai gave up trying to move as he felt nausea setting in. Kai's irises eventually adjusted to light in the room as he looked around the room he noticed his katana next to his bed covered with dried blood. The memory of what happened flashed before him and the danger to his parents. Jerking up right with strength that came out of nowhere the white feline hissed in pain.<p>

"You're not supposed to be moving you Idiot." Kai recognized that commanding yet condescending tone.

"My...parents...are they..." Kai heard a growl before footsteps approaching him.

"Will you for once stop caring about your parents and worry about yourself! You've been out for three days. Now lay back down unless you want to be out for another couple of days." Kai turned his head and met the scarlet orbs of the striped feline. The look in her eye was unfaltering a clear warning that she will make good of her threat.

Groaning the white feline lay back before clutching his abdomen. "Viper said you lost a lot of blood and that it would be a good few weeks before you're in any fighting capacity." Kai tried to laugh but ended up coughing.

Kai heard a sigh come from Tigress as she sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed his katana examining it. "What happened all we saw...was you pounding and clawing a wolf's face off then you collapsed."

Kai tried to remember the events of the fight but felt his head throbbing as the details slowly came back. "I-I remember a sword being stabbed through my abdomen then...then the taunts of what they were going to do next...I-I felt powerless to stop them and then..." Kai winced as he moved to sit up right

"Then what?" Kai looked at Tigress before looking down at the sword she was holding.

"I lost it...I felt a red haze descend on me and for those moments I had no control over my body...It just reacted...I watched as my paws smashed into that wolf's face..." Tigress tightened her grip on the sword.

"I'm sorry...no one should have to feel that..."

Kai looked at her in the eye.

"Sorry? I'm not... It-It felt good, I stopped them from harming the ones I love. I would do anything I mean ANYTHING to save them... If I become a monster then so be it, I would endure the exile. Anything to protect them." Tigress' eyes widened at the confession.

"Kai you don't know what you are saying..." Kai laughed this time.

"I know exactly what I'm saying...Tigress I want you to do something for me just this one request."

"What request?"

Kai grabbed her paw before looking her in the eye.

"This was the first assassination attempt and it won't be the last when trouble comes take my parents far away along with the other villagers. Guard my parents with your life...please Tigress."

The striped feline stared for awhile at the white Bengal tiger before slowly nodding.

"Thank you Tigress." Kai let go of Tigress paw before resting back in his bed.

"I better let you get some rest...Don't forget Kai once your better you owe me." Kai looked at Tigress a bit shocked.

"Did you just try to crack a joke?" Tigress' eyebrow raised in confusion. Kai chuckled while shaking his head.

"Should've known you were serious...Have fun with your loveable panda." Kai snickered at the last part which earned a hiss from Tigress.

"Not so loud you idiot! The others are in their rooms about to wake up." The white feline backpedalled in his mind.

"Wake up? How long have I been out?" Tigress took a while to reply.

"Has it really been that long? Or are you just dumb?" Tigress narrowed her eyes at the Bengal tiger.

"Five days...Oh and keep insulting me your only going to make it worse for yourself." Kai looked confused. Tigress noticed the confusion and grinned sadistically.

"You suffered from brain damage as well? As I recall not only do you have to be my 'slave' for a week but whenever I want to spar you will have to be my partner." Kai cursed under his breath as he remembered the arrangement.

Tigress spun on her heels making the way to the door. "Heal up fast Kai, I can't wait to get started." With that Tigress slipped out of sight.

Groaning to himself at the situation Kai turned over to get some sleep as the pain and the nausea was draining him.

* * *

><p>"I SEND THEM OUT TO KILL ONE STUPID FELINE AND THEY CAN'T EVEN DO THAT! ...PREPARE THE MEN. TRAIN THEM TO FIGHT A SKILLED SWORDSMAN... THAT FELINE WILL DIE. NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF MY FAMILY!" The brown timber wolf was pacing up and down in front of his commanders who were visibly shivering.<p>

"Lord Wu maybe we should send scouts out to gather information that could be used against this 'Kai'" The brown timber wolf stopped pacing before stepping up to the midnight black wolf in ceremonial armour.

"That is a good suggestion commander... Why are you dressed in your ceremonial armour may I ask commander?" The commander looked into the bloodshot red eyes of Lord Wu before gulping.

"M-My pack was on protection detail for a convoy for the...emperor." the commander could see Lord Wu's pupils dilate and his eyes narrow.

"What was that old fool having transported?" The voice was dripping with resentment.

"We weren't told mi-lord." The brown timber wolf scoffed

"Soon that old fool will be dead. Then the stupid fox's son will have the throne. Bunch of ignorant fools... That filthy line of foxes doesn't deserve to be royalty. Soon commander my family will rule these lands. It will do you well to remember that commander." The brown timber wolf meandered over towards his seat in the hall. Once he reached his seat which was more like a personal throne he sat down and gazed upon the three commanders standing to attention.

The first commander was a midnight black timber wolf that was loyal only to Lord Wu himself. The ceremonial armour was a deep silver colour on the plate armour with a golden dragon etched into the armour.

The second commander was a typical gray wolf. Very easy to anger and un-trusting of strangers this wolf however was huge standing at 6ft 5". The muscles on this wolf were abnormally big but his brain wasn't the best tool he had. This commander typically wore leather armour that was a tight fit to show off his muscles.

The third commander was a scrawny white wolf. The trait that made this wolf stand out from the crowd was his brilliant white fur coat that was perfect. The reason for him being a commander was not his appearance but his brains. Out of Lord Wu's entire army at his disposal this commander was the most Intelligent. The white robe he wore matched his fur perfectly along with a majestic black sash to keep the robe in place.

The first commander step forward and got on one knee in front of the small throne. "Mi-lord, should I send my best scout to find this Kai's weakness?"

Lord Wu glanced down towards the commander on his knee and smiled. "Déshèng send your top men to scout that feline. I want every vulnerability pointed out."

Déshèng nodded and walked back in line with the other commanders.

"Once your scouts are back I want them to meet with you Gao, so you can formulate how to hurt this 'Kai' the most."

The third commander bowed gracefully. "The plan will perfect as usual mi-lord."

"Once the plan is done Kailì you will take your men to the Valley of peace and execute perfectly with no deviations this time! Am I understood?"

The second wolf punched his palm and cracked his knuckles. "Loud and clear mi-lord."

"Oh and Kailì take Tai with you, I want him to do the deed." Lord Wu smiled at the thought of his son getting revenge.

Kailì grumbled before a thought hit him "What of the village people?"

Lord Wu shrugged "As for obvious reasons you won't be a part of my pack when you do this deed for... political reasons. If that old fool of an emperor found out I was killing his favourite guardians I would lose my place on the council. We can't have that. So you can do as you wish with the villagers."

Gao stepped forward "Mi-lord considering this it would be best to replicate a bandit attack." Gao looked at Kailì before sniggering "So even your simple mind will be able make it look legitimate."

Kailì growled at the insult. "So all I have to do is rob, burn and kill a few people and that would work?" Gao nodded at the question. The large gray wolf cackled before cracking his neck in anticipation.

"Either way commanders I want that feline making a red stain on the floor...now make it happen."

The three commanders bowed and hastily left the room. Lord Wu chuckled at the fear had instilled into people 'Granted I may have ordered massacre's to prove my point's and the Valley of Peace will be no different.'

* * *

><p><em>Kai's Dream<em>

A howling wind pierced through the white Bengal tiger that was crawling out of the village with blood being smeared as the feline dragged it's battered and bruised body with each pull on his body the Bengal tiger winced as the pain he was putting himself through.

His mind screamed to stop and pray of someone finding him but his body acted on its own pulling his weight further and further from the village. How he hadn't passed out from the blood loss is a mystery like a force was driven the white feline.

Eventually the white came to halt in a lush green field but behind the lush green grass was stained red with his scarlet fluid. As the white feline looked forward he felt his stomach lurch at the sight. A darkened path leading into the thick wood. As the feline looked at the path he had a feeling that it lead to the snowy mountain that towered above everything.

The feline's mind was in turmoil should he go back and face the problem, maybe he should stay here and hope or should he venture forth. The Bengal tiger's body made his decision for him as it slowly crawled to the darkened path. As the white feline crawled into the shadow he felt the warmth leave his body as a blood freezing wind passed through him. Eventually the shadow swallowed the white feline into darkness.

Nothing... No wind, sound or emotion just a void.

"Kai..." A hollow voice echoes through the darkness

"Kai..." This voice sounded with emotion but too many to hear

"Kai!" The next thing the feline knew was pain as he bolted upright in his bed clutching his abdomen.

Kai looked around and noticed a green mantis on his nightstand with an orange striped feline standing over the insect.

"Dude? You okay?" Mantis looked at sweaty white feline with a bit of concern.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Mantis hopped onto his shoulder prodding and poking with his 'thingies'

"You sure looked like it when you were asleep...you were thrashing around and groaning...so what's up?" Mantis struck a nerve _literally _as Kai jerked a bit.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kai looked to the orange feline who stood there un-amused.

"Parents." Whether it was a questions or not Tigress had the look on her face that she wasn't going to leave until this was sorted out.

"No it wasn't. As I said Tigress I'm not going to discuss it...EVER. Okay?" Tigress narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat.

Kai didn't bother to look at Tigress however he felt the small green insect hop off his shoulders and quickly leave the room.

Moments passed of complete silence between the two. Tigress tried to read the white feline's face but every time she got a good look he would move again. Slowly getting impatient she sat on his bed and grabbed his katana and unsheathed it.

"Kai you can discuss anything with me. I haven't told anyone not even Shifu about what we discuss...sometimes it's good to get it off your mind. I-I wish I had someone in the past I could do that to." Tigress fixed her eyes to the blood stained blade.

Kai looked over to his sword in her paws and sighed which got the striped feline's attention. "I asked you a long time ago about that path if you remember."

Tigress slowly nodded while trying to read his emotions through his face but to no avail. "The dreams stopped after awhile as I became fixated on becoming a master of the sword I guess. I-I just had that dream again about the path but it was different..." Kai kept staring at his sword; he felt nothing inside of him. 'This doesn't feel right...I'm telling Tigress my nightmare and I feel nothing? Guess I've been hanging around her too much.'

"Different how?" Tigress sheathed the sword again getting Kai's attention on her.

Blue eyes met scarlet eyes as they both focused on each other. "I saw me..."

Tigress nodded slowly "Okay so you saw yourself. That tends to happen in a nightmare."

Kai shook his head and brought his paw to his head to rest upon. "I was bleeding heavily...my body was battered, bruises everywhere. But as my body kept moving and the blood poured out I didn't pass out..."

Tigress rested a paw on the feline's shoulder. "It was a nightmare Kai."

The Bengal tiger dropped his shoulder so her paw slid off. "No...It felt real. I felt the blood pouring out, my body crawling in the dirt as it got into my wound...when I went down that path the voice I heard...I don't know Tigress...I really don't." Kai slowly brought his legs around and placed them on the ground.

Tigress growled softly and placed a paw on his shoulder quite firmly. "You're in no condition to be walking Kai."

Kai brushed her paw off and glared at her before lifting himself the off the bed with his arms, as the weight was placed on his legs he felt them wobble. Tigress noticed the unsteady movement in the feline's legs and stood next to him ready to catch if he was to fall.

"I'm not a cub Tigress, I don't need you smothering me." Kai grabbed his katana and used it as a makeshift walking stick.

Leaning his weight onto his katana Kai painfully limped his way towards his door. As he opened his door into the hallway he felt a little bit disorientated and black spots appeared in his vision. Taking a few agonizing steps with Tigress following behind him shaking her head. Kai felt his knees to buckle and then remembers seeing the ceiling and then an orange blur. As Kai shook his head he felt weightless. As he looked up he saw Tigress staring straight ahead with a serious expression.

"When will you learn _Cub. _I told you weren't ready and you go proved me right. Stop be..." Kai felt his concentration slip, eventually sound ceased he could see Tigress' lips move as she lectured him but slowly his eyelids felt heavy to the point he only saw darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about this not being the longest piece. I was dead tired and overran a little bit plus my little cousins driving me mad. Next chapter is where I hope to place everything together. Please leave a review. I'm also looking for a couple of decent OC's however they aren't going to be the good guys :P so drop a few if you want and I'll have a look. -Cobra


	5. Chapter 5

The Rise and Fall of Kai

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the bad ending to the last chapter but I was determined to get a chapter out. I stayed up till like 2 AM to finish xD

LTspade – Thanks for constant reviews I'm finally placing the last pieces to the puzzle before I start the heavy scenes. I got a few surprises up my sleeve just of when to unleash it :D

ComradeGoonie – They are little terrors constantly jumping on me but Meh I love them all that matters. I try my best to make this story as original as possible but it's very difficult when everyone has done something like it. No problem about reviewing your story it has potential and an original base so it has my interest. About the reviews, I've done a few stories before this but it seems my first was a hell of a lot more popular for some strange reason :P

Mind Assassin – It's always good to have a corrupt politician with a private army wanting your OC dead and yes he will need more help but I wouldn't count Kai out yet.

Tai Claw – I'll take that into consideration but I think you will all be pleasantly surprised at the upcoming events. Thanks for the input and the names.

* * *

><p>Lying peacefully on a bed the white feline started to inhale the aroma creeping into his room eventually the smell made Kai's open to a bowl of hot noodles being placed under his nose. Kai liked his lips un-intentionally.<p>

"You haven't had anything for awhile. I hope you enjoy the noodles." The tone was cheery.

Kai smiled and quickly grabbed the bowl and devoured the content quickly. "mmmm. Po your noodles will always be good."

Kai felt his bed strain and sink a little bit as the large panda sat on the edge of his bed. "You want some more buddy?"

Kai looked at the overly eccentric panda and smiled. "Yeah...Uh could you help me to the kitchen, I would like to see something other than these four walls."

The large panda twiddled his fingers and looked to the floor. "Tigress said you're not allowed to physically exert yourself."

Kai shrugged "Should've guessed. God she's been acting like my mother...please Po just take me to the kitchen...I'll even lean on you for support...please." Po sighed and mumbled about Tigress and dying.

Kai steadily got himself up his legs felt sturdier than last time he attempted. Po moved next to him and Kai placed his arm around his neck and leaned his weight into the panda. Slowly they made their way out of the barracks and headed towards the kitchen. Walking was becoming easier for Kai as he felt his strength return.

"How was your lunch with Tigress?" Po laughed which interested Kai.

"It went well...well as good as you can go with Tigress." Kai laughed

"Let me guess you were eating and you had no idea of what to talk about?" Po nodded and grinned sheepishly which made Kai laugh hard but winced as the motion was pulling on his abdomen.

"We eventually got talking but when she seemed a bit on edge like she had something on her mind and just when she opened her mouth to say it. There was a roar that shook the plates in the restaurant." Kai grinned innocently at the information.

"I never knew you could roar so loud." Kai chuckled while shaking his head.

"Dude all tigers can roar that loud. I'm sure if you hurt or piss off Tigress enough you'll understand." Slowly they reached the kitchen where there was tapping of chopsticks and moaning.

When they reached the door Monkey cheered at the white feline while Crane and Mantis whispered to each other. Viper smiled sweetly and pointed her tail towards the seat next to her. Tigress however was glaring daggers at the panda. Kai felt the development of sweat coming from the panda's neck fur and laughed.

Kai let go of Po and limped over to the chair where Viper pointed him to. As he sat down everyone was looking at him.

"What?" Kai looked around at the faces from Viper's sweet smile to Mantis' mischievous smirk. Kai narrowed his eyes and the green insect he hated that smile.

"What are you up to Mantis?" Mantis feigned surprise

"Nothing." The reply seemed to be too nonchalantly

The white feline shrugged before looking at the rest Monkey gave him thumbs up, then his came upon Tigress whose stare could melt metal.

"You know Tigress you could ask for a painting it would last a lot longer." The group except Tigress laughed

Tigress looked around and saw Po laughing hysterically. Narrowing her eyes at the large panda she kicked him hard on the shin under the table.

"OW!" Po stopped laughing and rubbed his shin.

Kai knew what happened and made sure no one was looking when he imitated kisses to Tigress. Tigress looked around making sure no one saw what he did before giving Kai a death glare.

"You seem to be a lot _better_ Kai." There was no disguising the sound hate in that voice, Kai laughed as emphasised the word 'better'

"I don't know Tigress, Viper would you mind checking my wound later? And Mantis can you give me acupuncture, my muscles need it?"

Viper and Mantis looked at each other before nodding.

"As regard to our agreement Tigress, I'll think you'll have to wait a week or two." The white feline smiled at the striped feline who huffed.

Po got to work on the soup while the others got onto small talk but mainly about the fight that Kai was in.

As they were talking Shifu walked in and cleared his throat to get the attention of the room.

"It's good to see moving again Kai." Shifu moved over to the white feline where he inspected his wound.

"It's good to be moving again Master." Shifu wacked him on his arm with staff which resulted in a yelp.

"That's for not being more aware! I told you Lord Wu would be out to get you and it seems he will do everything he can to make sure that you breathe no longer." The mood of the room became deathly silent after that insight.

"Once Viper has cleared you to train. You will train, no slacking off. I will personally make sure of that." Kai gulped at the idea of Shifu overseeing his training.

"As of now you aren't allowed to leave either Po or Tigress' eyesight is that understood?" Shifu looked at the two mentioned students.

"That won't be an issue will it students?" Tigress grinned and shook her head while Po just shrugged.

The white feline wanted to object "Master I don't think..."

"Kai your judgement means little at the moment. You could have died and I refuse to have one of my students die." Shifu's tone was strict and left no space for negotiating.

"But...OW!" Shifu's stick didn't move the pain came from his shinbone where it was kicked and Kai had a good idea who it came from.

"Thank you Tigress you saved me the effort of hitting him." Shifu looked at the striped feline and smiled.

Kai glared at Tigress who kept her focus on Shifu. "Fine. How long till the soup is done Po?"

Po turned around and individually gave out the soup to the Five and Kai. Po went to his seat and sat down and looked at Kai who was still glaring at Tigress.

"Anyway students enjoy your meal, remember wait I said Kai."

"Yes Master." Kai kept his eyes glaring at Tigress eventually Po let out a breath of relief when Shifu left.

The next couple of days were a nightmare for Kai as Po decided he would help his dad down in the Valley and with Kai just able to walk he was in no condition to walk down and up the thousand stairs. With Po down in the Valley Kai had to always be around Tigress and considering she spent most of her time in the training hall Kai found both boring and absolutely painful when she would suggest 'light' sparring.

However this did give Kai time to recover his muscles and look after his katana that took the damage from the fight. Five days after being stabbed Kai started moving back in full capacity but would tire quite quickly.

As Kai walked down to the courtyard with Po he felt like he was being watched. The white feline looked around for any signs of an intruder but found none. When he reached the courtyard with Po he pulled his katana out and started to go through some movements pretending there was an imaginary foe there with him.

Po raced off somewhere leaving the white feline in the centre of the courtyard going through his imaginary spar. A few moments later Kai heard panting, as the feline looked around he noticed Po with the Sword of Heroes.

Gritting his teeth when he saw it he shook his head. "Po I'm not going to spar with you that sword will just cut through my blade."

Po looked quite sad and gave him puppy eyes. "Po...Fine but we can't spar...you'll have to stand next to me but at a safe distance and go through the same movements as I do okay?"

Po nodded frantically and stood five feet away from Kai. Po adopted the same stance as Kai did. Feet shoulder width apart. With Po in mind Kai did everything in slow motion so he could follow the steps. That's how the days passed as Kai got stronger and faster he would notch up the training and Po would do his best to keep up after two weeks of training Po became a natural.

"Po want me to get you a wooden sword so we can sp...?" Kai felt a presence and as he turned around he saw Tigress staring at him with a mischievous smirk.

The white feline didn't like the way this looked. "You okay Tigress?" Tigress stalked forwards so she was at the opposite end of the courtyard.

"The important thing is, are you okay Kai?" Tigress stared at him expressionless this time.

"Yeah, Viper said I'm in perfect...Ah." the realisation hit him.

"Well that's good news...for me not for you." With that Tigress crouched low down and got into her stance. "Ready."

"What even when I have a wooden sword in my hand?" Tigress grinned and nodded. 'Fair enough this should be easy.'

Kai spun the wooden sword around his body intricately before going into Tiger stance with the wooden sword above his head.

Tigress eyed him for a second trying to judge his weaknesses and Kai was doing the exact same thing to no avail.

After a small wait Tigress lunged forward aiming a quick jab to his face but feigned at the last second. Kai brought his right paw to block but knew something was wrong as there was no strike instinctively he rolled backward and just avoided her back flip kick. As she landed she lost balance for a second and Kai lunged with his sword. Tigress quickly rolled under his swing and grabbed the paw which was holding the weapon. With a twist of her wrist she bent his arm backward which made him drop the sword at her feet.

As the sword dropped Kai did a front flip to get his arm back into the correct position as he did so he saw Tigress kick the wooden blade out of reach. 'No worries I know Kung-Fu...but not as much as Tigress.' Noticing Tigress attention was distracted as she watched the sword fly out of reach Kai dragged her in by her paw which was still holding onto him and clotheslined her into the ground while the wind was knocked out of her, Kai quickly jumped on her to hold her down.

Tigress felt herself hit the ground and Kai jump on her raising her paws over her face to block any attacks she felt a few hit the backs of her paw deciding that she had had enough of playing around Tigress launched her foot into the back of his head which made fly forwards.

As Kai hit the ground face first he looked up and saw his wooden sword a feet away scrambling to get the blade he felt a paw on his ankle stopping him moving and yanking him away. Quickly kicking the paw away he quickly jumped up and lunched at Tigress.

As the white feline lunged towards Tigress he ducked under his attack making him go past her. As he turned around he felt two paws clap on each ear disorientating him. Swinging wildly hoping to get Tigress to back off while he came back to his senses.

As his paws flailed around she smiled. 'This will be over soon' she ducked under him and landed a strong left hook into liver which made his body straighten out at the sudden pain. Seeing her chance Tigress launched an open palm strike into his solar plexus.

Kai literally felt the wind being knocked out of him as her attack landed. Finding it hard to breath Kai wound up on the floor clutching his stomach while taking deep breaths. Soon he felt a sharp claw lightly drag over his throat.

"Well that was... fun Kai." Tigress dusted herself off with a smile in seeing Kai rolled up into a ball.

"I didn't hit you that hard you wimp." Kai took deep breaths to get the oxygen flowing through him again.

Tigress looked around as she had a strange instinct that she was being watched. Dismissing it as a surge of adrenaline. She looked at Kai's wooden sword and smiled at the memory of how easy it was to disarm him.

As she turned around she saw Po standing at the edge of courtyard with the Sword of Heroes in his paw with is mouth hanging open staring in awe.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Po pumped the sword in the air. Tigress shook her head at the over eccentric panda.

"You were like..." Po started jumping up and down swinging the sword and making strange noises.

"Po..." Tigress watched as he imitated her open palm strike awfully and face-pawed herself.

"PO!" the large panda stopped jumping around like a mad man and looked at Tigress as she picked up the wooden sword.

Tigress got closer and nuzzled into his neck and hugged him in the open. Po stood there was once again with his mouth open in awe of Tigress showing affection in public.

"Just...kiss...already." Kai wheezed that part out as he was slowly getting up.

Tigress threw the sword backwards while nuzzled into Po's neck so couldn't see if she wanted to. She heard the wooden blade spin in the air and land with a soft thud followed by a groaning noise.

Kai felt the wooden blade hit him on his back as he tried to get to his feet. 'Showing off cow.' As Kai got to his feet he walked to the couple shaking his head. "Po want to come to my parent's shop, I haven't seen them in a while?"

Po nodded and tried to pry the orange tigress off of him which was a total failure. "Aw c'mon Tigress first you kick my ass around this courtyard and now you refuse to let Po go?"

Tigress growled and mumbled something about 'back off' and 'ass kicking'. Groaning at Tigress being a pain Kai decided to walk off. "Fine then I'll go by myself then."

Noticing his katana on the side grabbed the weapon and had already partly unsheathed ready to strike. As he made his way downstairs he instinctively glanced for any signs of assassins everywhere he went. As he made it into the village he felt being watched again so not taking any risks Kai fully unsheathed his sword and walked to his parent's house ready for anything.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the tree line two wolves watched the white feline with the utmost precision and jotting down everything they saw. They heard a twig snap behind them as they turned around they saw their undercover spy behind them.<p>

"You scared us to death you little runt." The large wolf with jet black fur was a specialist in behavioural analysis and was a part of Gao's pack the intellectual wolves. The second wolf was small and had brown fur; the wolf was an expert fighter himself who is a part of Déshèng's pack.

"You wolves are all the same scared to enter the valley." The two wolves growled at the small bunny.

"Maybe if Shifu didn't exile all canines so they can't enter valley this wouldn't be a problem. Just remember you do this and your family will be fine." The bunny glared at the brown wolf while the jet black wolf chuckled at the bunny.

"What do you think of bunny for lunch?" with that the bunny violently shook his head and ran off down into the village.

The brown wolf chuckled and shook his head. "You know I'm a vegetarian dude."

* * *

><p>As the white feline entered his parent's shop he was greeted by a warm embrace by an old female goose. "I'm so glad you are better Kai! We feared the worse when the Dragon Warrior carried you off." Kai smiled at the thought.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't get to come down earlier mother and tell you I was fine..." Kai's mother gently swatted him on the arm with her wing.

"Nonsense, Master Shifu told us the condition you were in. I'm just glad you're safe." Kai went wide eyed that Shifu visited his parents.

"Shifu came here himself?" an old male goose walked in through the back of the shop and smiled at the white feline. "He sure did son and let me tell you, he is good a mahjong...not as good as Mr. Ping but a worthy challenge."

Kai rolled his eyes at the statement. "You and mahjong."

As Kai and his parents got chatting they heard a small voice clear their throat. Kai looked over the counter to see a rather small white bunny staring at him strangely.

"Can I help you...?" the small bunny took a deep breath.

"Are you Master Kai?" the white feline nodded while slowly reaching behind the counter for his sword just in case.

"I was wondering...how did you survive that attack?" Kai relieved himself a bit and shrugged.

"I guess you do amazing things to protect the ones you love the most." With that Kai looked over towards his parents who were now working and smiled.

When Kai looked down again the bunny was gone. 'Okay that was one strange bunny.' Shaking his thoughts he went over to help his parents through the rest of their day.

As Kai walked out the shop he looked over towards the hills to look at the golden sun slowly setting over the sun. As he inspected closer he saw a white ball moving on the hill. As he looked closer he saw it was the bunny from the shop. As he stood there watching the bunny walk some more it came to stop near the tree line.

As Kai squinted he could see movement in the trees as his sharp eyes eventually focused he saw the two wolves chatting to the white bunny. Suddenly the wolves looked in his direction as they both focused on each other one made a hand signal with his paw imitating a slicing motion across the throat. With the action finished the wolves let out a howl and ran off into the distance.

* * *

><p>A few days later the wolves arrived at their destination as they entered the fortress like estate they saw Kailì's pack training with swords. As the two wolves ventured further into the encampment the brown wolf spotted Déshèng sitting in his tent looking at a map.<p>

The brown wolf said his farewell to his teammate and that he was going to inform his commander. As the small brown wolf closed in on the commander's tent Déshèng looked up and nodded his approval for him to enter.

As the brown wolf entered the tent he stood to attention and bowed. "Sir we have finished our scouting of the area and this 'Kai'."

Déshèng moved the map to one side and leaned in interested in what the wolf has to say.

"Currently Kai is in a weakened state from the last assassination attempt. He moves sluggishly and is easy to tire out. This was proved by his female sparring partner Master Tigress I believe. He was very valiant in the fight but lost rather quickly. I do believe he was holding back as that would explain how he managed to single handily defeat our best assassins. Mental wise he seems stable but from that source we used. He tends to flip off the rail which also explains why he managed to survive the first attempt. Other than that he has parents in the valley who are an easy target they own a fabric shop and are two elderly geese. Going straight for Kai isn't advised as he is now on edge and has his sword drawn most of the time." The brown wolf bowed again.

Déshèng nodded before smiling. "Well done captain it's a shame that innocent lives will have to be taken for us to kill this 'Kai' but never mind. Go take a break you've earned it."

Déshèng sat back into his chair and brought the map in front of him. 'Soon the cogs will start turning and once they start Kai's life will be ticking away.' The midnight black wolf grinned showing off his sharp canine teeth.

A/N: So it has begun. Thanks for the reviewers you keep me going so please give me more :D I'd like to give special thanks to LTspade and Comrade I would've stopped writing a while ago if you guys didn't loyally review so thanks. -Cobra


	6. Chapter 6

The Rise and Fall of Kai.

Chapter 6

A/N: The big change in the story is so close now I can sense it. I know you lot are going to like it as it took me awhile to decide on it.

Shout outs –

Mind Assassin – Very profound words my friend, as Gandalf said 'Death is just another path… one that we all must take.' I see you can anticipate what's going to happen but I've got something still up my sleeve and I thought about and you won't be seeing it for awhile.

LTspade – I try my best. So glad that I've piqued interest from two great authors, it kind of helps when you have parents in your life that work for the health service and taught you how to incapacitate people it makes the fight scenes and where to strike easier.

FrankiePhish – The humour will be starting to tone down a little more now as I'll be going into some heavy scenes from now on. Who knows I might make a one-shot to keep the humorous side of me alive.

ComradeGoonie – I had an absolutely crappie day. But never mind. I'll PM those details of the OC's when I get a chance as I'll be adding them soon into this story.

Tai Claw – I'm glad you're pumped for the next part of my story, I'm pumped about getting further in my story with positive feedback :D

Anyway the show must go on, hope you enjoy. –Cobra

* * *

><p>As the wind howled through the large estate, the tents occupied by Lord Wu's wolves rustled and flapped. Inside the largest tent in the centre three figures stood a large gray wolf closest to the door visibly bored, a midnight black furred wolf lounging on a large chair and brilliant white furred wolf standing over a map that sat on a table.<p>

"Will you hurry up Gao; I have my men to train." The large gray wolf walked over to the table to check what was taking so long.

"Kailì will you shut up, you are a constant thorn in my side. Let me work in silence." Kailì grumbled before sitting down opposite the midnight black wolf who was smirking at the exchange.

"Don't you have to lick Lord Wu's boots Déshèng?" the black furred wolf just snorted.

"Maybe if you grew a brain you would find the tactical phase more interesting." Déshèng chuckled at his insult.

"Will you both shut up!" Gao was busy scribbling all over the map and constantly humming to himself.

Suddenly the white wolf stopped humming "Ah." The white wolf went back to the notes that were given to him by the scouts.

Déshèng quickly sat up and looked at the white wolf. "What's wrong?"

Gao grumbled and sat down before flicking through more notes after a few minutes he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"This is going to be harder than expected...we will need to get the Five and Shifu out of the palace and keep Kai there so we can make this as easy as possible."

The large gray wolf laughed which attracted a glare from the scrawny wolf. "If you have any better suggestions let's hear them?"

The large wolf smiled and walked over to the scrawny one and whispered something into his sensitive ear. Gao nodded as the Kailì was whispering to him and smiled once he was done.

"You know Kailì you even surprise me sometimes." The black furred canine looked between the two confused.

"So you have the plan sorted?" the two wolves looked at Déshèng with a smile plastered across their faces and nodded.

Déshèng stood and clapped his paws together "Good, I'll go inform Lord Wu then."

Suddenly there was a large rustling noise at their tent entrance. "Inform me about what?" the muscular timber wolf gracefully walked in and noticed the smiles on the other two wolves muzzles.

"I take it you have devised a plan?" Lord Wu moved over to where Déshèng was sitting and took the seat.

Gao stepped forward with his sharp canine teeth showing in a feral way. "Yes milord but we will need some more men, considering my men don't fight and Kailì's men will be used for the actual fight we need another unit..."

Lord Wu nodded and waved his paw to stop Gao from blabbering. "You can take half of my guards to do as needed will that be enough?"

The white feline nodded vigorously. "Good...Déshèng go and get Tai for me." The black canine nodded and bowed before leaving the tent.

"Kailì I want you to weaken this 'Kai' and get my son to have his vengeance am I understood?" the towering gray wolf nodded.

After moments of silence between the three wolves there was noise coming from the entrance of the tent with Déshèng entering first followed by a brown timber wolf similar to Lord Wu but younger and had brown iris' instead of the crimson red colour of his father's.

As Tai entered the tent he bowed before the commanders and his father. Déshèng laughed at the formality.

"No need for that Tai one day it will be us bowing to you." Tai nodded and limped over to his father.

Lord Wu felt the anger swell inside of him again as he watched his son have difficulty walking. Gao looked at the young timber wolf with sympathy while Kailì looked emotionlessly. Déshèng however felt sadness and failure as he watched Tai limp across to his father.

"Son, we will soon make him pay. Gao has finished the tactical plans all that is required now is setting it in motion... You and Kailì will go to the Valley of Peace and make sure the problem is dealt with...If you can find the Dragon Warrior's father that will be bonus but getting our revenge is all that matters."

Tai looked over the room and felt all the attention on him. As his eyes drifted onto the black midnight wolf he smiled.

"What about Commander Déshèng?" the dark wolf chuckled at the attachment they had developed.

"Considering your father has given half of my unit to Gao for this plan I'll be staying here to guard your father...As much as it pains me not to see you getting your retribution on the individual who caused this, I also have duties to attend to speaking of which I will need to inform my unit. Milord." With that Déshèng bowed and left the tent.

Kailì was next to the follow the black wolf so he could prepare the wolf pack for their attack. The old brown timber wolf exited the tent and moved to the edge of cliff that looked over his estate as he did so he saw his commander rallying his pack and briefing them. Smiling at the site he felt his son's vengeance on the horizon.

* * *

><p>*CRACK* the loud noise that echoed through the courtyard was followed by two more similar sounds as wooden swords clashed.<p>

A small green mantis and a golden languor monkey were sitting on the side whispering to each other as they watched the spectacle.

"Twenty almond cookies that Kai wins again." Monkey grinned at the mantis that just looked at him as if he grew two heads.

"That's a stupid bet of course Kai is going to win." The Mantis felt a large paw hit him and winced at the contact.

"HEY!" the panda heard everything but was busy trying to keep off the attacks of the white feline.

"Sorry Po just speaking the truth." Mantis once again winced as he felt the paw hit him harder followed by a growl.

"Aw c'mon Tigress, Po isn't going to win look at him." The striped feline narrowed her eyes at the clumsy panda that was tripping up and just narrowly dodging the white feline's attack. What annoyed Tigress the most is that Kai had a huge grin plastered over his face.

The white feline and the panda clashed swords grinding them against each other while pressing their full weight onto the swords. Kai grinned at the panda as the feline twisted his wrists and flicked the sword upwards making Po's sword fly out of his hand.

Seeing him weapon less Kai grinned and whacked the panda on the leg with the flat side of wooden weapon. Before raising the tip of the weapon to the panda's neck.

"You're getting better Po." Dropping the wooden sword from the Dragon Warrior's neck to the feline's side

"Not good enough though." Kai shook his head in amusement.

"Po if you were using that sword and I was using my katana, you would have won after the first swing." Kai picked up the other wooden sword and handed it back to the large panda.

"Yeah I know...but Tigress managed to beat you even without a weapon." Kai snorted at the statement.

"Pfft. Please I just got back from being stabbed she got lucky." The striped feline raised her eyebrow with amusement before clearing her throat.

"Is that so _Cub?" _the white feline looked at the striped feline and grinned before nodding.

"Well how about proving it again?" Tigress walked over to the centre of the courtyard where the panda and the white tiger were standing.

Kai looked to the sky and stretched upwards. "Well look at the time...Isn't it dinner time Po?" at the mention of dinner Po's stomach rumbled.

Kai grinned at the response of Po's stomach while Tigress narrowed her eyes at the panda.

"I'm sure it won't take that long. One spar and I'll make it quick Kai." The white feline shook his head at Tigress.

"We can't do that to the Dragon Warrior Tigress, he needs to be fed." Kai started walking to the kitchen away from the other feline with Po following him slowly from behind.

Mantis laughed at the striped feline who looked rather angry. Tigress' ears perked up as she heard a certain insects annoying laugh. "Keep laughing and I'll trap you under a bowl again."

Mantis stopped laughing however Monkey started to laugh at Mantis, remembering finding him trapped under a bowl.

"Tigress did that last time?" Mantis was shaking with rage.

"You said it fell on you! Ha-ha, I've got to tell the others." Monkey quickly shot up and raced to the barracks to find Crane and Viper.

Mantis glared at the feline who had a grin on her face.

"Gee thanks Tigress. Hmmm. You spend quite a lot of time with Kai I bet he knows a few secrets of yours...I'll go ask him." Mantis hung around to see the feline's reaction.

"Mantis, He wouldn't dare trust me I made sure of that." Tigress made her way past the insect and ascended towards the kitchen.

"A little bit of sake always loosens the tongue!" Mantis caught up with Tigress who was looking down at him.

"Does it now? Well I could always cut Kai's tongue out." Mantis just hummed to himself.

"I bet it's about you and Po being girlfriend and boyfriend." At that Tigress seized up and felt anger swelling through her.

"KAI!" Tigress roar shook the very earth she was standing and charged up the stairs to kitchen on all fours.

Kai poked his head out of the door to see what the commotion was about and as he did an orange blur smashed into sending sprawling across the floor.

As Kai was about to get up he felt a heavy mass jump on him and heard heavy breathing above him.

"YOU TOLD MANTIS!" that statement was followed by a few punches into his stomach.

"Told him what?" Kai felt a few more punched landing on his chest.

Kai quickly brought up his paws to shield his face. "That me and Po are dating! What else did you tell him?"

"I told him nothing you stupid cat." Tigress unsheathed her claws and placed it on his exposed stomach.

"Not again Tigress. I didn't tell him anything trust me on my parent's lives." Tigress felt bewildered for a moment as she turned around she noticed Mantis standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"SO I WAS RIGHT! HA!" Tigress narrowed her eyes at the insect and moved over to him ready to stomp on him.

Viper followed by Crane and Monkey came to the kitchen and saw Kai sprawled over the floor with Tigress stalking over to the small mantis.

"What's going on here?" Mantis looked at the three before grinning.

"Tigress and Po are..." Tigress quickly jumped on the small mantis shutting him up.

Viper rolled her eyes "Dating? It's about time if you ask me." Monkey and Crane just nodded in the background.

Tigress looked shocked at what they said. "You...Knew?"

Viper just slithered into the kitchen not even bothering to dignify that question with an answer. Kai, Monkey and Crane followed her shaking their heads at stupid the question was.

Tigress looked down at the insect before giving him one more smack. Growling to herself she walked cautiously into the kitchen and saw everyone grinning at her. Tigress walked to her seat and sat down between Po and Kai. As she sat down she heard kissing noises coming from the white feline.

"You know Kai I think you haven't been training enough." Kai stopped the kissing noise and looked at Tigress suspiciously.

"I've been training Po lately because of this 'threat' that Po won't tell me about." Tigress looked at the panda stuffing his face with noodles before remembering about her eavesdropping.

"I've never heard about this 'Dark One' do you know who he is Po?" Po coughed on some of his noodles at the question.

"Dark One I-I don't know what you're talking about." Tigress grabbed his bowl of noodles and moved it out of his reach.

Po whimpered and tried to reach the noodles but Tigress swatted his paws. "Po tell us."

Po sunk in his chair and pouted like a little kid before sighing. "What do you want to know about him? I've only heard about him though."

Kai was kind of intrigued by this suspicious character "What's the Dark One like?"

"Well Master Oogway..." Kai felt his heartbeat increase at the name and felt all sweaty at the name of deceased master. "...said that he is the complete opposite of me..."

Mantis heard the beginning of the story and found his chance. "So intelligent, slim, hygienic and amazing at fighting." Mantis received glares from Tigress and Viper while Kai and Monkey laughed at the insult.

"Ha-Ha real funny Mantis but no. People see the Dragon Warrior as a kind and compassionate soul so for the Dark One he would be cold and ruthless." Tigress sat there and though for a second.

"You're one of the most forgiving person I know Po and caring so if that is true about this 'Dark One' being the total opposite that person will be one piece of work." Po and Viper nodded while Monkey snickered.

Kai looked at Monkey that was busy laughing to himself. "Mind telling me the joke?"

Monkey looked at Kai and nudged his head towards Tigress. Kai looked at Tigress and she looked normal, confused he looked back at monkey who just sighed.

"Fine, if this guy is the total opposite of Po and Tigress is in love with him that would mean she would absolutely hate the Dark One right?" Kai mulled it over in his head and it did make sense.

Mantis snickered "Dude she hates a lot of people that wouldn't narrow it down one bit." Kai laughed at the statement as he laughed he felt a paw hit him hard on the back of the head.

"Why is that funny?" Tigress glanced at the three hooligans of the group.

Kai just shrugged "Because it's true I guess." Monkey and Mantis laughed at the courage of Kai.

"You know what is funny?" Kai looked at Tigress dubiously.

"What?" the others of the group were really interested in what Tigress thought was amusing.

"You training tomorrow with me until I've had enough of kicking your ass around the training hall." Everyone except Tigress and Kai laughed. Kai gulped while Tigress dangerously smirked.

Po looked at Kai and laughed in his face. Which made Kai growl. "Watch it panda or do we need to do sword training again?"

Po stopped laughing and looked to his bowl of soup and licked his lips quickly darting for it he was about to reach it before he got swatted again by Tigress.

"Aww c'mon Tigress, I'm so hungry." Po's stomach rumbled.

"Dinner is over Po, it's time to go back to training." Kai shrugged and went to reach for his wooden sword that was leaning on the wall behind him as he did so Tigress grabbed it first and shook her head.

"You won't need this." Tigress gave Po the sword while Kai looked confused.

"He's got his own wooden sword what am I going to use to train him then?" Tigress shook her head once again before standing up.

"Who said you'll be training with him?" Kai looked at the others with pleading eyes while they had amused look on their face.

As the night went on Kai's face hit at least every part of the training hall. Monkey and Mantis were transfixed on how Tigress found different ways of embarrassing the white feline. Mantis' favourite is when she only used one arm to block every rapid punch or kick Kai could launch, eventually he was out of breath and she kicked him the stomach to finish that round. Monkey's favourite is when she kept playfully slapping him after every dodge she did eventually she got bored of playing around and swept his legs from under him and launched a punch that stopped millimetres from his face.

Crane and Viper were happily discussing pointless and random things from 'who do you think is slob of the group' to 'how many rounds of Tigress winning until she gets bored' during their random conversations they would often see a white feline skidding across the floor or flying across the room followed by groaning and complaints.

Tigress found that no matter how many times she physically harmed Kai she would never get bored of the noises of pain emanating from him. The orange striped feline found it very satisfying and soothing beating the crap out of Kai. After 30 rounds Kai slowly got better but was very sluggish and slow mainly from the bruises of hitting the ground so many times.

Po stood there in awe as the first round only lasted 5 seconds but Kai was getting better as round 30 lasted a whole minute before another embarrassing defeat as Tigress locked his behind his back and kept flicking his nose.

After the 50th round in which Tigress won all of them, the white feline refused to get up much to the dismay of Tigress.

"No more Tigress, all my muscles ache and I'm bruised everywhere." Kai sprawled over the floor of the training hall trying not to move. After a while he closed his eyes once the initial pain subsided because he was so focused on trying to sleep he barely heard the training hall door open.

The sharp prodding in his side with a rather pointed object woke him from his daze as he looked over Master Shifu was standing there with an amused look on his face.

"I guess you won't be leaving with us to aid a village quite far away." Kai bolted up right at the thought of being alone at the Jade Palace.

"You're going as well! Wha-what about the valley?" Shifu's amused expression became serious as he sighed.

"Don't worry Kai, Tigress volunteered to stay behind and keep up your training while I'm gone." Kai felt relieved and scared that Tigress volunteered to stay.

Kai felt a lean shadow loom over him and knew it was Tigress. Shifu smiled at the striped feline before nodding and leaving. As Shifu left Kai sighed before placing his head in his paws.

"You know Tigress I've got a bad feeling about this...I've had this feeling for a while." The shadow moved from behind and Tigress materialized beside him and sat down in lotus position.

"It sounds like a routine mission Kai, Bandits attacking a small village that is unable to defend themselves." Tigress gazed at the white feline carefully.

"Yeah I know but I can't shake the feeling you do remember what I asked you to do right?" Tigress sighed and nodded before standing up.

"Once I get them to safety though I will be back to help if it ever happens." Kai nodded gravely before slowly getting himself up.

"Guess it's time to get some sleep." Tigress nodded at the statement and left the white feline in the training hall.

Kai slowly followed the striped feline but took a detour. Slowly the white coated feline made his way towards the sacred peach tree as he reached the regal looking tree he sat beside it watching the valley calmly.

For the first time in his life he felt incredibly calm and decided to use this as a chance to meditate. As Kai closed his eyes he focused on clearing his thoughts of his life. As he did so for a brief second his mind was black before visions started to be played.

Kai walking down the thousand steps with his sword drawn and an emotionless face as he descended each step he felt his body become more and more cold and detached.

Coming face to face with a group of wolves one was incredibly large and was a gray wolf. The smaller brown wolf behind Kai had seen before.

Silence descended amongst the wolves and the feline before the large gray wolf lunged.

"Your time has come" a hollow and cold voice sounded and echoes through his mind which forced his eyes open.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought it best to leave it there for a laugh. The next scene if you guessed will be the fight that was coming for a long time. I hope to have the next chapter done as quickly as possible but I need to think of how to integrate my next set of OC's into this story. -Cobra


	7. Chapter 7

The Rise and Fall of Kai

Chapter 7

A/N: I guess this is the chapter people have been waiting for. I could be mean and delay it but I'm a nice guy so I'll get on with the chapter.

Shout outs –

Zuozhe – You couldn't be more right if you tried, there will be blood indeed but whose is the question and yeah this chapter does play a huge part in the story.

LTspade – Yeah I love adding humour into my work, it's hard finding the right time to add it in especially as I'm coming to an important scene so the humour will be toned down as I can't see them joking in a situation like this other than Mantis and Po :P

Randomskit – I'm glad you like the humour I added into my story; It's also nice to see your review on here like others should be doing (looking at the 50 visitors that didn't review .) It means a lot that I'm getting new reviews so thanks.

To the people who do read this please leave a review especially for this chapter as I've been building up to this for a quite a while now and I want to hear your reaction at the end of this chapter. You don't need an account to review on my stories but it would be nice so I can message you back with thanks. But enough with my pleading for reviews and let's get on with this chapter. -Cobra

* * *

><p>The silvery light which was created by the mood slowly cascaded downwards bathing the Valley in a tranquil setting. High up looking down at the Valley a white feline sat beside an old peach tree watching the Valley with a protective gaze. The feline's ears perked up when he heard soft footsteps approach him from behind. As Kai looked around he saw an aged red panda walking up to the peach tree that the feline was occupying.<p>

As the red panda closed in on the feline he sat beside in lotus position and admired the same sight with the feline. Kai let his gaze wander from Shifu back to the Valley where it was calm and quiet.

The feline sighed "It's the calm before the storm."

Shifu's eyebrow raised and turned his attention to the tiger sitting beside him. "What makes you think there will be a storm Kai?"

The feline smiled before nodding. "Have you ever noticed your days become longer and the sudden appreciation of what you have?"

Shifu looked with confusion "Days becoming longer? I can't say that I have why?"

Kai looked up at the night sky and watched the stars shine brightly in midnight sky. "I've had this feeling ever since that fight in the noodle shop. Is this the feeling you get when you know you're going to die?"

Shifu's face contorted into a cold scolding look. "You are not going to die Kai; you are much too young for that."

Kai shook his head and laughed. "You're never too young to die. I don't mind now really as long as those I love are spared from the same fate, Tell me Shifu would you sacrifice yourself to guard Tigress and the others?"

Shifu's ears flattened against his skull as he picked up Oogway's staff. "Yes, I tried once before when Tai Lung attacked the Valley."

Kai nodded and smiled at the sight below as the Valley was peaceful and blissfully ignorant of the dangers that face this Valley on a constant basis.

"So when do you leave?" Kai never let his gaze leave the village

The aged red panda sighed "I have a feeling that I shouldn't leave but I can't let a village suffer, myself and the Five excluding Tigress will be leaving just before sunrise."

Kai opened his paw to look at it as he did a peach fell into his paw; Shifu chuckled at the act of the peach tree while the feline looked confused.

Shaking his head Kai placed the peach by the base of the peach tree before looking back at the village below.

"Kai...I must leave to prepare for the journey please at the sign of trouble I ask of you to leave as well. You have become much of our family as well." Kai looked at the aged panda touched at his words.

"Thank you master but you know that I will not leave until my parents and the villagers are safe..." Shifu sighed and nodded gravely as the red panda made his way to prepare he heard the feline call his name.

"Thank you..." Shifu looked confused for a moment and then smiled.

"Remember no skipping your training or there will be hell to pay!" Kai rolled his eyes at his statement and watched the old red panda disappear out of sight.

As the white feline moved back to his spot beside the peach tree he noticed the sky starting to lighten up meaning sunrise was soon approaching. As Kai looked down into the Valley he noticed a multitude of shops setting up for the approaching day.

As time passed on he noticed Shifu and the others making their way down the thousand steps towards the village in danger. As he watched them make their descent he noticed Po and Monkey turn and wave goodbye, Kai smiled and nodded before waving goodbye himself.

Once seeing them leave Kai decided it was best to get some breakfast inside of him for the day. As he reached the kitchen Tigress was sitting in her seat eating some tofu. When Kai saw the tofu his lips curled up in disgust.

"How do you eat that crap?" Kai saw that Po left some noodle soup on the side for Tigress and Kai and walked over to it and grabbed a bowl.

Tigress looked at the tofu and shrugged "It's healthy and keeps me going it's all I need."

Tigress grinned at the realisation "I'm sure you'll love it besides with Po gone all you'll be able to eat is tofu." Kai choked as he swallowed some noodles.

"I'd rather die than eat tofu." Tigress grinned at his statement.

"Guess I'll have to force it down your neck then." Kai finished his bowl of soup and left Tigress do whatever she does in the morning.

Slowly Kai ascended towards his room and grabbed his cloak and katana from his bedroom, he had a strange feeling that should be with him just in case. As he made his way to the training hall to find Tigress he threw his cloak over his back and tied it around his neck. As he did so the cloak flowed over his back concealing his katana and only showing the front of his black vest and black shorts he trained in.

As the feline made his way to the training hall he heard shouts of violence coming from the room. As he opened the large doors he noticed Tigress flying through gauntlet of wooden warriors and pieces of wood flying up as she demolished them one by one.

Kai decided against sparring with Tigress not when she was demolishing wooden warriors without breaking a sweat. As he looked over the room he noticed his cleaning and sharpening kit in the corner of the room.

'That's where I left it' the feline was happy to ignore to the other feline as he walked over to his kit he decided to sharpen his sword. Kai spent 3 hours sharpening his blade and he would have kept going if Tigress stopped pestering him.

"Kai you've been sharpening that thing for hours now...I bet its sharp enough to slice through flesh."

Kai looked up at the orange striped feline while grinding the sword with his sharpening stone. "What else am I going to do? Because I'm not going to spar with you." Tigress narrowed her eyes at the last part.

"Why not?" Kai stood up and sheathed his sword and pulled his cloak over his hip to conceal it.

"For all I know...that little trip Shifu is on is a diversion." Tigress looked at Kai like he was paranoid.

"Kai they couldn't possibly know that you're still here." Kai shook his head which made Tigress confused.

"They had scouts here before I saw them a week ago probably eyeing me up...for all we know they could've sent that distress call to get you lot away from here and hope I didn't go like last time."

Tigress' eyes widened before turning into a scowl. "Why didn't you tell us they sent scouts here? That changes a lot of things...Kai you're an idiot sometimes."

Kai walked over towards the exit of the training hall. "I forgot I guess."

Tigress shook her head and barged pass the white feline growling. "I'll go inform the watch guards they'll give us time if something approaches."

Over the next couple of hours Kai sat down in his room anxiously waiting for any second for the warning alarms to go off...but nothing. Frustrated Kai decided to get some sleep hoping to forget the situation.

As Kai woke up the following day it seemed normal as he walked out of the barracks he heard the shouting and crashing noises come from the training hall a sign of Tigress training. As Kai headed into the kitchen he grabbed two glasses and poured water into them. Carefully taking the water towards training hall.

* * *

><p>(With Master Shifu's group)<p>

As they kept walking overnight to cut the time of the journey they soon reached their destination as they got closer they could smell ash as it wafted through the air, as they passed the brush they felt intense heat hit them and stood shocked what they saw. The whole village was burning and one figure stood on the outskirts with its back turned towards them.

Shifu was the first to notice the figure calmly watching the village burn as he narrowed his eyes to see through the smoke he noticed the bushy tail of a wolf and the build of one too. As the group walked towards the wolf in the smoke the canine turned around with a sickening smile.

"Who are you?" Shifu's tone was cold and demanding which made the wolf cackle.

"That's not important Master Shifu. Try again." Shifu narrowed his eyes at the wolf that was playing an absurd game with him.

"What do you want then?" the wolf waggled his finger disapprovingly with the same smile plastered across his face

"I want nothing. Try again." Shifu was losing his patience.

"What are you doing here?" the wolf clapped his hands sarcastically

"There you go. About time too...simple...I'm here to distract. You." Shifu's eyes widened in surprise.

"You'll pay for what you've done here!" Po couldn't help but butt in.

The wolf laughed manically at the panda at his words. "It won't be me paying...It'll be that little white kitty friend you have that will do all the paying." Po felt his stomach turn into a knot while Shifu's world came crashing down.

"Lord Wu sends his regards." With that the village exploded with bright light making the group shield their eyes as the light faded enough so they could see the wolf was gone and they were standing there in shock.

Shifu felt his heart throbbing in his ears. "Students we need to get back to the Valley...Kai is in danger." With that the group charged back the way the way they came at break neck speed.

* * *

><p>(Back at the Jade Palace)<p>

As Kai handed Tigress the glass of water she gladly accepted and downed quickly. Kai was lifting the glass to his lips when the warning alarms were sounding off. As the banging of the gongs went through his mind he heard the glass he was holding shatter on the floor as he dropped it.

Closing his eyes in emotional pain Kai took a deep breath and knew what needed to be done. "Tigress take my parents and the villagers you can save and leave." Kai grabbed his katana and attached it to his hip.

"Kai..."

"Tigress. Go. NOW! All I ask you is to save my parents." Tigress nodded and rushed off down towards the village.

Kai stood there for a moment collecting his thoughts before taking one final deep breath as he walked to the closed training hall door he felt a primal urge rise up through him as he got closer to the door he pushed them open with such force that it flew open.

The white feline eventually made it to steep descent of the thousand steps as he descended he felt a cold chill run up and down his spine with every step he took as he walked further he looked down towards the Valley's main street which was rather wide as he did so he saw a large group of wolves gathered around.

Kailì the large muscular brown wolf looked up at the steep steps and saw a lone figure walk calmly towards his pack. Chuckling at the bravery or the stupidity of the figure which he guessed to be the feline he was after Kailì informed his pack of the figure in which they laughed.

As white feline reached the bottom of the steps he walked towards the large group of wolves; Kai guessed there were at least 30-40 of them. 'So this is where it ends.' As Kai approached he flicked his cloak out from his right sword and agilely pulled out his katana with a loud hiss noise as the blade was released from the scabbard.

When Kailì saw the blade being drawn and the hiss of the metal he knew the blade was unbelievably sharp and that could easily cut through armour and muscle with ease. As the feline got closer Kailì couldn't help but laugh as the white feline's black cloak flapped in wind with his katana beside his body giving him this look that was legendary warrior.

When Kai stopped a good 50ft away from the large pack of canines he guessed the incredibly large brown wolf was the pack leader. As Kai looked him up he noticed battle scars across his arms and face and guessed there were more behind his leather armour he wore. The white feline snorted at the rest of the pack that looked like runts compared to the brown canine.

"I guess you're not Lord Wu then?" the large brown wolf snorted at the question

"What gave it away kid." The reply was dripping with sarcasm.

Kai laughed in the face of danger "Well you don't look like a regal lord."

Kailì glared at the audacity of the feline to laugh at him when he's outnumbered 40 to 1. "You ready for death kid? You're totally outnumbered."

Kai stared at the pack behind who growled and snarled drawing their swords, maces and spears. Kai nodded before shrugging. "I may be outnumbered...but I'm never outmanned besides if I'm going to die here I might as well take as many with me." Kai looked at most of the pack unimpressed his statement was true these wolves looked awful using swords. Their grip was either too tight as Kai saw the blades shake from the pressure or the blades wobble from the lack of pressure.

"Nice little speech there kid but I've got a job to do so let's cut the chit-chat. I'm getting bored." The large brown decided to give his pack some fun by roaring signalling for the pack to start.

Kai watched as a group of five wolves with spears surround him and lower their weapons toward him. Kai smiled as he watched their spears move unsteadily. For a moment Kai waited with patience for them to strike first. The five wolves all looked at each other confused before Kailì growled. "Screw the battle plan, just kill him!"

All five warriors lunged at the feline simultaneously and watched as he leapt to floor in a ball and rolled back and sprung his feet upwards into the jaw of the unsuspecting wolf behind him. The force from the kick not only allowed Kai to flip and land on his feet but the wolf he kicked was sent in the air. Two of the wolves were too busy watching the spectacle forgetting they were still charging and impaled each other with their spears.

Kailì watched as three of his spearmen were taking down in seconds by one move. 'Stupid idiots impaling each other.'

Kai looked at the last two wolves of this attack in front of him. The one to left of Kai looked nervous and was shaking while the other one looked incredibly angry. The wolf to the right was the first to make his move by thrusting the spear in a straight line for Kai's chest. The white feline saw the spear coming and used his katana in his left paw to parry the blow. While blocking the strike Kai launched his right paw towards the canine's temple and threw all his weight behind the punch. As the fist connected with canine's temple Kai heard a snap and watched the wolf's eye roll back into his head while he slumped to the floor. The last wolf was now scared about dying like his teammates and out of desperation he swung the spear over his head and tried to bring the weapon down on Kai's head. As the weapon was about to make contact, the white feline sidestepped to the right making the spear clash with the ground. Sensing the opportunity Kai stomped his foot on the spear snapping it in half.

Kai watched the last wolf look in shock as he watched his spear being snapped into two. A few seconds later Kai launched a fake attack by launching his body forward but keeping his feet still. The wolf's instincts kicked in and made him fall over and scramble back to the pack for protection. As the feline watched the pathetic canine cower he couldn't help but laugh.

Kai looked at the large wolf and gave him an unimpressed look. "Listen Doggy that was pathetic to say the least..."

Kailì growled at the demeaning name. "Fine you want to die quickly..." the large brown wolf snapped his fingers and ten wolves equipped with swords stepped forward.

Kai nodded and stepped back a little to get some space. There was a few moments before the ten wolves all lunged together and started swinging frantically left , right and up the swung giving Kai the only option to keep moving back but that was cut off as four of them moved behind him and started to swing violently.

Kai felt a few sharp edges nick and graze his fur but some managed to cut him not deep however just a small cut. Kai quickly ducked to the floor and swung his katana with all his strength in front of him slicing the legs of six wolves in one move.

Three of wolves that were cut fell to floor howling in pain while the other three whimpered and tried to limp away. The four behind him get up the attack when Kai went to floor slicing his back which made the feline cringe in pain. Fighting thorough it Kai lifted up and swung his blade at the wolves necks in attempt to decapitate them. The first wolf had no chance to react and the blade cut through with ease, the second wolf stepped back only for the blade to slice his throat wide open and blood to gush out. The third and fourth wolf ducked and rolled away from the feline.

Now with three wolves incapacitated, three wolves fleeing and two wolves dead Kai breathed an assessed the damage he could feel. The white feline felt his cloak torn open where the blade sliced and felt blood trickle down his back. The two remaining wolves started to circle the feline waiting for the right time to strike. The two wolves stood on either side of Kai as the two wolves looked at each other they nodded silently trying to get the drop on the feline. As the two canines charged they both aimed for his head as the swords flew towards Kai's neck he swiftly ducked making the two swords clash. As he heard the metallic clang Kai drove his sword into the chest of the wolf to his left before planning a kick into the other wolf's chest. Just as he was about to finish the last wolf of this attack Kai heard laughter roar from the pack. Not taking a chance Kai looked over towards the pack to see the large brown wolf holding up two small geese.

As Kai looked closer he felt his breath hitch when he saw them. "Mother...Father?" the large brown wolf smiled sickeningly.

"What's wrong kid lost the will to fight?" Kai felt a foot kick him behind the knee which made him drop to his knees. Kai felt his katana drop out of his paw as reality struck him. "Let them go." The feline's voice was quite and sounded like pleading.

Kailì smiled when he saw the feline master on his knees before him. "15 of my men couldn't stop you but capturing two old geese brings a mighty master to their knees? That's a first ain't it lads!" the pack then roared in laughter.

Kai felt anger swell inside of him. "Where did you find them?" the wolves laughed again when two wolves; one with a limp and the other Kai saw on the hills a week ago.

"I told you that it wasn't over didn't I" the wolf with the limp gloated his victory.

The brown wolf next to him smiled "We found them alone just on the valley borders."

Kai felt confused and then felt rage devour his soul. 'She abandoned them...she BETRAYED ME!'

Kailì watched as the feline's eyes turn cold and emotionless like an empty void. As Kailì stared into the white feline's void like blue eyes he felt a cold spike run up his spine that made him shiver. The wolves watched as the feline stood up and smiled when the wolf he kicked earlier about to kick him again. As the foot connected with the back of Kai's knee he felt nothing. The wolves stood there as they saw the feline look toward the wolf that kicked him and grab the canine by the throat. Kailì was amazed at the sudden strength the feline conjured from nowhere. Kai felt the rage pump through his blood and lifted the canine off of the ground one handed. As the canine was being lifted he kicked and thrashed around until Kai's paw slowly squeezed until there was snapping sound and then the canine went limp. Tossing the body to one side like a rag doll he set his eyes on the pack leader.

Kailì saw the unbridled rage in his eyes that made even the mighty wolf think twice. As the feline stepped closer Kailì threatened the geese which made the feline stop dead in his track.

"Unless you want dead parents you better stop coming to me." Kai growled menacingly

Kailì sadistically laughed at the control he had over enraged feline. "On your knees kitten...or these little geese will stop breathing.

Kai reluctantly went to his knee's "Let them go...NOW!" Kailì laughed and shook his head. Tai Wu also laughed. The small brown timber wolf limped over towards Kai's katana and picked it up and admired it.

"This was the blade you used to cut my hamstring and now it will be the blade that...ENDS YOUR LIFE!" With that Tai rammed Kai's own sword through his stomach and delighted in the primal roar of pain that came from the feline.

Tai Wu watched as Kai's head slumped down towards the ground however Tai wasn't finished yet. The cripple wolf grabbed the feline by the head and raised it so he could look at his parents. With a feral snarl Tai leaned in. "Watch them...watch them as I kill their meaningless life."

Tai dropped Kai's head as he slumped to the ground with the blade still inside him. Kai tried to fight back but felt light headed and dizzy. As Kai lifted his head as he watched with horror and rage as his parents were wringed by Tai starting with his father then his mother.

Kai stood up and stumbled a while before gaining his footing. "You. I will KILL you and your father and every other moron that steps in my way. That is my vow." Kai pulled the katana out of his stomach and dropped it before lunging at Tai just as he was about to reach the crippled wolf a large black paw collided with his face sending Kai's vision to darkness.

The last thing Kai felt before he passed out was a cold empty feeling that crept upon him. There was no light to greet him or the heat of damnation all that met Kai was a void.

* * *

><p>A large group of bunnies and geese assembled outside of the Valley a good safe distance away from the fighting. Behind this group an orange striped feline stood watch over them. As Tigress' scanned the faces she couldn't see Kai's parents anywhere her thought was interrupted as she heard a multitude of howls and roars. Deciding it was time to help Kai she charged back to the valley on all fours as she got closer to the main street she noticed it was deserted apart from the dead and severely injured bodies. As she scanned the damage all she saw were canines. When she looked closely however she saw a trail of blood that was smeared leading out of town. As she bent down and sniffed the blood her heart sank and mind span. The blood belonged to Kai. The sound of laughter and coughing is what she heard next and saw a canine laughing at the striped feline.<p>

Tigress stalked up to the canine and stomped her foot on his chest making cough out blood. "What happened to the tiger!"

The canine laughed again and spat blood at Tigress "Captain Tai stabbed that little kitten through the stomach making him bleed...and then dragged him off so he would die a slow death this time. Your friend is as good as dead." Tigress' rage overflowed as she quickly snapped the canine's neck. Another canine was looking and tried to crawl away. Tigress noticed he had a large cut wound on his leg making him unable to move quickly.

As she walked over to the canine he started begging for mercy. Tigress wasn't feeling sympathetic and kicked him the stomach. "What happened?"

"The white tiger gave up when those two geese were brought here." Tigress was confused Kai barely gave up as she turned her attention towards what he was describing; she saw Kai's parents dead.

Tigress walked gravely over towards the bodies and sat down beside them with her face buried in her paws. "If I saved you, Kai could've still been alive..." for the first time in years Tigress felt tears welling up behind her eyes

"This...this is my entire fault." Tigress sat there playing through the different scenarios of what could've been.

The thing that brought Tigress out of her thoughts was two large black arms that wrapped around her. "Tigress...I...Don't know what to say..." Po looked over the scene and guess at what happened.

The aged red panda heavy hearted walked to where the blood smears were before muttering. "I should've trusted my feelings...and now my students have suffered from my mistakes." Shifu's ears flattened against his skull

Viper was coiled up sobbing at the loss of a friend with Crane trying to cheer her up but with no success. Monkey was devastated he just sat with Kai's katana in his hands staring at it. Mantis was silent for once but deep down he was crushed too.

Crane looked up towards Shifu who sat there grasping his old master's staff. "What now master?"

Shifu's ears perked up and turned towards his students who were all now focused on him. "We give Kai what he deserves...A true master's funeral."

The group nodded gravely before making their slow ascent towards the palace.

* * *

><p>AN: Before you ask 'Did you really do that?' Yes I did. It hurt for me to do it but it gives me a chance to work with the current characters that I believe I've been neglecting. The story is far from over. Let me know what you thought of this ending and those that like Kai please don't kill me lol –Cobra


	8. Chapter 8

_The Rise and Fall of Kai_

_Chapter 8_

_A/N: Hey readers don't think for a second that because Kai is now gone that the story will be over...no, no far from it I have more plans for this story, sit back grab yourself a nice cup of tea and enjoy._

_Shout-outs:_

_Yazzi – Yeah soppy endings do get boring. Always nice to kill off your own OC's that's what they are there for right? :P About Tigress being killed I couldn't do that...who else would kick people's ass' and scare them to death?_

_LTspade – Life is like that unfortunately no happy ever after endings. About your story and someone going to die *gasp* don't ruin it for me! . It means a lot that you've read all my chapters when they first came out. It means a lot and your constant feedback has been great. If there is anything I could do to help you just name it and I'll try to help :)_

_Randomskit – Well you wait for later on I have more tricks to reveal._

_Tai Claw – It's cool at least you're putting the effort of reviewing in which always makes me smile. Thank you on the compliment of the action scene I felt that if I had to do this scene Kai should go down with a fight. In all honesty I didn't intend for that to be humorous if I was in Kailì's position I would be embarrassed :D_

_Mind Assassin – You are totally correct about a man with nothing to lose they become extremely dangerous. In my mind Kai died long before the sword penetrated his stomach, the idea of losing his parents drove him to feral behaviour which isn't the Kai you saw in my other chapters maybe glimpses but nothing more._

_FrankiePhish – Oh I intend to keep the work going as long as the people keep reading and replying :D_

_I also know there are a few of you out there that keep reading my work and don't review. I check the traffic to this story. Please review when you have finished reading it, your feedback helps me correct errors in my writing if pointed out. That's all I have to say and now to get on with this horrible scene._

* * *

><p><em>As the Five sat around the table it was deathly silent. No one knew what to say, the golden langur sat staring at the chair next to Tigress. The striped feline was in her own little world playing through different scenes of what would happen if she was there. Po felt a strange feeling he couldn't put his finger on, the room was silent was made Po fidget and accidently knock into Tigress which brought her out of the trance like state she was in. <em>

_Tigress looked across her colleagues each showing a face of pain and grief, they had every right to feel these emotions. Though Kai was a pain at the start he eventually grew on all of them with his cheeky and brave personality._

_"_Well isn't anyone going to say something?" Po looked around annoyed at the silence.__

_Each of the Five looked confused at the large panda which made Po more upset. "You guys, he was our friend! He wouldn't want us sitting here drowning in our own grief and regret I sure as hell know he would want justice." Tigress looked down to her paws and saw them visibly shaking clenching her paws into fists to disguise the shake Tigress got up and stormed out of the kitchen and made her way to the Hall of Warriors._

_As the striped feline pushed the large doors open her sight was bathed in the soft green light of the jade stone. As she looked around she saw her master standing near the small pool beneath the golden dragon statue. As Tigress approached carefully she noticed he was looking towards the wall, as the feline moved closer she noticed a katana on a sword perch. What caught her eye was that it was Kai's katana._

_"_It belongs here don't you think Tigress?" Master Shifu didn't bother turning around to know she was there.__

_Tigress was at a loss for words as she saw the weapon perched on the pedestal as she looked down she saw the golden placard. 'Let this sword forever remind us that safety comes with a price. A great soul once wielded this sword and with it he safeguarded the Valley's denizens by doing so he paid with his life. The Ultimate Sacrifice.'_

_Tigress stared at the blade for a little longer before nodding. "Yes master…it does belong here."_

_Shifu turned towards Tigress and for once saw pain and grief on her face but more noticeably regret. "Tigress…there wasn't anything you could've done…"_

_Tigress heard the words come out be she didn't believe them for a second. "I could've stopped him!"_

_Shifu shook his head before leaning on his master's staff. "Tigress… You wouldn't have been able to. I suspect that he knew he was going to die for quite some time now…I-it hurts me as well losing a student too." Tigress looked down towards Shifu and saw his ears flattened to his skull and grief embedded onto his facial features._

_Shifu sighed at his last memory of Kai. "I sent word out that the funeral will be taking place in a week…the emperor himself will be coming to pay his respect." _

_Tigress didn't reply just stared at the sword again before walking off, part of the feline wanted Kai to be alive while the logical side reasoned that it was highly unlikely. Deciding to vent frustrations Tigress made her way to the training hall which had been empty most of the week thanks to Kai's sudden departure._

_As Po walked out of the kitchen he noticed Tigress go towards the training hall and could clearly see the grief and regret she held. Jogging to catch up with the feline master Po found himself staring at Tigress as she jumped onto the swinging clubs of oblivion and release her frustrations. Po decided to let the feline vent for a couple of minutes thinking it would be good for her. The panda quickly changed his mind as he saw blood dripping from her paw and onto the training hall floor._

_"_Tigress!" the striped feline nimbly jumped off the training and turned towards the panda.__

_Tigress didn't know what to say, she blamed herself for not being there when Kai needed help or kept his parents away. "Po I-I…" _

_Po could see so much pain in Tigress' behaviour how her shoulders slumped and ears flattened back to her skull. Po couldn't take it anymore seeing her in so much emotional agony and walked forward and hugged her._

_As Tigress felt the panda's arms wrap around her she stiffened but after a few seconds she noticed how soft and warm his fur was. Once over the initial shock of the hug Tigress relaxed in the panda's embrace after a few moments Tigress felt safe from the emotional pain that was stabbing at her heart._

_"_Po it was my entire fault" Tigress buried her head into the crook of his neck near the point of crying.__

_"_It was not your fault Tigress, who knows if you were there, you could've died too…and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you Tigress." Tigress felt the warmth radiate off Po.__

_"_What now?" Po thought for a second and squeezed her closer.__

_"_Once we finish the funeral, we get back to training for when we take the fight to whoever did this." Tigress nodded into the crook of his neck before standing there for a couple of minutes.__

_After a couple minutes Tigress brought her head from the crook of his neck and stared into his jade eyes. Ever so slowly the feline raised her body and leaned in parting her lips slightly. Po closed his eyes anticipation as Po felt her hot breath on his mouth he started closing in._

_"_Ahem…" __

_Tigress and Po quickly broke off the near kiss and saw an old red panda standing there with his eye twitching at Po. "I didn't say anything down in the Valley as it wasn't the time for such a talk but I believe a talk is now in order…follow me panda."_

_Po gulped at the serious tone in Shifu's voice, Tigress smile sympathetically and placed her paw upon his shoulder to reassure him. "Now Panda!"_

_Po carefully stepped out of the training hall and towards the courtyard where Shifu was waiting glaring at him the whole time._

_"_I do not approve of this relation between you and my daughter…" Po felt his heart plummet as he felt that Shifu was going to make them break it off.__

_Shifu noticed his facial expression and shook his head "BUT…Tigress needs the most support and comfort right now and seeing her in that hug is what she received. Though I dislike it. It would be very unfair of me not to let Tigress decide however there will be ground rules panda!"_

_Po was shocked at his acceptance of the relationship and nodded vigorously to the terms before they were stated. _

_"_Rule One – NO … intimate actions until you marry am I clear?..." Shifu found it hard to even think about, let alone say it where as Po blushed heavily and nodded.__

_"_Rule Two – This relationship will not come between your training." Once again Po accepted this rule.__

_"_Rule Three – Please for the love of the gods don't have quarrels, I will refuse to calm Tigress down so you and the others will have to deal with her 'frustrations'." Po went wide eyed and gulped when he emphasized 'frustrations'__

_After thirty more minutes of rules being laid down Shifu let the panda return to the striped feline sweating. When Tigress saw his facial expression she laughed for the first time in a week which made the large panda smile._

_Over the coming days Po and Tigress spent most of their time together enjoying each other's company. Po was happy that he was near Tigress in front of the others and that they hadn't had one argument. Slowly the panda no longer felt the empty pain when Kai died but was replaced with a warm smile whenever he would remember him._

_Tigress was getting to the same position as her lover but a part of her still blamed herself for not being able to change the outcome. There was still that dull aching pain in her heart whenever the feline was mentioned but was always soothed by _her _panda's embrace.___

_As the day of the funeral was approaching Tigress was standing at the peach tree with Po looked down towards the village as they saw what seemed like an endless amount of people carrying lanterns. The next morning everything was eerily silent, there was no gong to announce the new day. The clouds in the sky were dark gray moving to black clouds, as Tigress exited her room she looked down the corridor looking at each of her friends' rooms and finally rested on Kai's room._

_Sooner or later they would have to empty his room but none of them felt as if they could even enter the room. Sighing to herself Tigress made her way outside where she saw Master Shifu talking to three foxes. Tigress thought it was strange as canines were banned from the valley as she looked closer she noticed the black satin robe on the old male fox with the golden silk sash. _

_As Tigress approached Master Shifu smiled at her and beckoned her over, when she stopped in front of them she bowed slowly before coming back where the old fox held his paw up. "Please no need for the formalities Master Tigress this is a tragic day, I hoped I could've visited in…better circumstances." The old fox smiled wearily._

_"_Tigress this is Emperor Huang. I also wish we met on better events…now should we continue our discussion?" Huang nodded at the old red panda and walked off with an old female fox following behind the emperor.__

_As Tigress turned around she noticed the younger fox gawking at her. "You must be Emperor Huang's son." Tigress bowed and noticed he was still gawking at her._

_"_Is something wrong?" Tigress looked around to see the matter when she heard him whisper.__

_"_You are so beautiful…" Tigress heard the words and her tail whipped from left to right agitatedly.__

_Po came down and saw Tigress narrowing her eyes at the fox while her tail swished with a vengeance behind her. Reacting quickly Po came behind her and moved his arms around her stomach while nuzzling her cheek trying to calm her down._

_The young fox saw the panda holding the feline and affectingly nuzzle her. "A panda?" the young fox snorted out the line._

_Tigress snarled at degrading tone he used. "He is also the Dragon Warrior, the man that keeps China safe so when you grow up you have something to inherit." _

_The young fox was surprised at the audacity of the feline. "You dare speak to me like that? Do you know who I am?" _

_"_FU! Didn't we teach you about humility and respect?" the young fox spun around and saw his father looking disappointingly at his son.__

_The young fox bowed his head in defeat and shame and nodded. "Forgive me Master Tigress and Dragon Warrior, I was out of line."_

_Po smiled and shrugged "It's okay." Tigress however said nothing and looked emotionless but inside she was fuming at the insult towards her partner and talking down to her like trash._

_After a few hours of getting to know the emperor and his family they all made their way to the Jade Palace Arena for the ceremony. As the group descended the stairs towards the arena they couldn't believe how many people turned up to pay their respects._

_As Tigress descended towards the arena she scanned the crowd and found quite a lean figure in heavy armour. When she looked for the figure's face all she could see was the metal of his ornamental helmet. As she looked across the figures armour she noticed the spaulders the most which stuck out because of their design. The metal of the shoulder armour was in the shape of a lion's head with its sharp teeth bared. Looking across the rest of the armour she noticed it to be dark plate black coloured. Looking for weapons she saw none as the large cloak the figure concealed everything behind him and on his side._

_As the feline got closer she noticed the figure's helmet turn towards her direction and bow slightly, narrowing her eyes at the gesture the figure returned his attention towards the speech about to take place._

_As Shifu looked around the crowd he also saw the armour clad figure in the crowd but though nothing of it as he looked around more he felt anger swell through his veins as he saw an old brown timber wolf dressed in the regal black council members robe with a smug grin plastered across his face._

_The Furious Five guessed who the smug looking wolf was and also felt anger and hate rise through them. The Furious Five didn't even hear the speech the emperor gave on behalf of them; they were busy trying to bore the holes into Lord Wu's head._

_In the corner of her eye Tigress watched the armour clad figure walk over towards the old brown timber wolf. Before the figure got their a younger looking brown wolf stepped in front to stop him, the same wolf Tigress remembered seeing fleeing the valley a couple of years ago. _

_Po and Tigress watched as the armour clad figure hand a note over to Tai that made his grin go from cocky to a frightened expression. A few moments later Lord Wu's grin was gone and replaced with a scowl at the black armoured figure. Tigress watch Lord Wu and his son leave in a big rush while forcefully handing the note back to the figure._

_Tigress excused herself and went down to confront the armoured figure about the note just as she was about to approach the armoured individual dropped the note in brazier letting it slowly burn. Tigress raced over towards the figure and looked at the note as it shrunk. 'Look to your defences for I shall...' Tigress couldn't get anymore as the note became completely charred. Turning towards the figure with suspicion._

_"_Remove your helmet." Tigress stepped closer ready to rip it off his head any second.__

_Slowly the figure brought he armour plated paws up and lifted his helmet as he did so a large amount of golden fur spread across his neck. Tigress looked surprised as they figure turned out to be a lion._

_"_You're far away from home." Tigress looked at the young features of the lion he had scorching red eyes with a golden sheen to his fur. His mane lightly blew in the wind.__

_The young lion shrugged not bothering to talk. "Who are you? And what was in that letter?" _

_The young feline smiled a predatory grin. "My name is Darion and I don't answer to you." _

_Tigress felt her rage boil at the comment. "You will answer me."_

_Darion shook his head. "No I won't, I've done what I needed to do. It's time for me to take my leave."_

_With that Darion whistled and placed his arms in the air before Tigress could react a large falcon swooped in and grabbed Darion with its talons and launched off with the armoured lion. _

_Tigress watched the young feline disappear in the distance. 'This has got a lot more complicated than I thought.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: This chapter is a bit short but I wanted to get an update out and bring in one of the five new characters I have developed actually I brought in two. Now with Kai out of the way I can focus on Tigress and Po a lot more and maybe Crane and Viper, I'm hoping to do alot more Po/Tigress material but anyway updates will be now slowing down as I have college in full swing now. Keep your eyes peeled and I'll see what I can do -Cobra_


	9. Message to readers

Hey guys Cobra here, just want to let you all know that my next chapter will be coming soon I haven't giving up. My Xbox account was hacked and some personal details were taken so I've been trying to save my bank balance. Expect my next chapter to be up in three to four days. Once again sorry for the huge wait.


	10. Chapter 9

The Rise and Fall of Kai

Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay my Xbox account was hacked and my personal details were stolen so I spent my time dealing with that. I hope I haven't kept people for too long it was a slight inconvenience for me

The guards later on use your imagination to visualise them as they are a part of the imperial army which uses all species.

Shout-Outs:

LTspade – I've got more twists later on planned and I'm sure you'll like it. :P

Mind Assassin – Soon there's going to be a falcon, coyote and you forgot wolves :P Yes I have a lot of characters to keep a plot with, quite a hard task but very much worth it.

Tai Claw – In my eyes when a chapter in one's life ends another begins and to just stop this story because the 'main' character died would be nonsense Kai's death was there to bring the story forward if I thought for a second that it wouldn't benefit the story I wouldn't have done it. I also dislike all these happy after stories as well I can handle a few but there are too many in my opinion. As for the Five other characters you referred too I see you checked my profile :) I'll introduce the others when I feel it is time. Thanks for the compliment but I can name many more authors that are on another level compared to me; FFcrazy15, LTspade, Mind Assassin, The Green-Eyed Wolf and Kippis05 etc. These guys are what inspired me really to start writing stories myself.

Frankie Phish – Thank you and I will try.

* * *

><p>"This is impossible..." the voice was soft and quiet as the brilliant white furred wolf sat in front of a blank piece of paper tapping his quill frustrated. Gao looked at the map of the estate next to him and narrowed his eyes before sighing. Pushing the blank piece of paper out of the way Gao moved the map and started scribbling on it. 'If they decide to attack here it will draw them into crossfire.' For the next hour Gao studied the estate and made defensive tactics.<p>

"So Gao what's the plan...how are we going to attack him." The black Eurasian wolf strolled up and looked at the map with a quizzical gaze.

"If I'm not mistaken that's a defensive tactic there." Gao looked up to the black with a sarcastic 'Really?' look.

"I can't plan an attack on someone we have no clue about!" the white arctic wolf went back to scribbling on the map making the estate impenetrable.

"What do you mean no clue?" Déshèng sat down next to the arctic wolf that was engrossed in making the estate secure.

"I mean...other than knowing a name that tells us nothing! We don't know what he looks like, where he is, what his strengths and weaknesses are and if he has any help...how can I make a tactical plan on something we know nothing about!" Déshèng leaned back on his chair tapping the table while he thought.

"Can you stop that it's annoying!" the arctic wolf then looked over the map with a final gaze before being satisfied.

"What if I send my scouts to get us information? This person you speak of must be around somewhere." Gao rubbed his brow at the idea before sighing.

"Yeah, the issue is we know nothing I mean NOTHING about this guy other than he is male and his name that isn't revealing."

The Eurasian wolf stopped leaning on the chair and moved his body and grabbed the map. "Well what is the name he goes by then?"

The arctic wolf chuckled at the name as it came into his mind. "The Dark One, can you believe how ridiculous that sounds." The black wolf laughed at the name as well.

"Lord Wu is scared of this name? I always thought he was harder than that." The arctic wolf stopped laughing and thought for a second.

"Now you mention it 'Shèng, Lord Wu did seem a bit on edge when I asked him for more details but he refused to tell me about what was written in the letter other than to plan against this 'Dark One'." Gao heard the tent entrance rustle and a brown timber wolf limp in.

"If you're going to find this guy look for someone named 'Darion' he gave us the message. He is very easy to spot with the ridiculous armour he wears. Large plate armour while the shoulder guards look like head the head of a lion baring its teeth." Déshèng nodded at the new information.

"Pretty unique armour, that'll make him easier to find. I'll send my best men straight away." Gao and Tai nodded and watched the black wolf leave.

* * *

><p>"Tigress c'mon we can't keep doing it." Po was standing next to Tigress as she was obliterating a wooden dummy in front of her.<p>

"For the last time Po I will not train any of those kids...we have more important things to be doing." Tigress wished the panda to stop pushing the subject but knew better.

"It's about Kai isn't it..." Tigress stopped punching the wooden warrior waiting for the next words to be uttered from the panda.

Po saw Tigress stop her attack on the warrior and just stand there not flinching a muscle. After a few moments Tigress restarted her assault on the wooden dummy.

"Before you speak Po, It isn't about that at all...I didn't want to be there when Kai first showed up...What I'm trying to say Po is that I'm not good with kids." Tigress sighed and stopped attacking and faced the panda that was looking at her with disbelief.

Tigress noticed the look before narrowing her eyes "What?"

"Pfff, you are good with kids what about that piglet at winter feast hmm?" Tigress was both shocked and scared that Po could remember so much.

"Fine I don't mind little kids I guess but teenagers...ugh they are something else." Tigress noticed another look on Po.

"Tigress, they're teenagers everyone finds them arrogant, rude and defiant, you think I like dealing with them? With you they are scared into silence especially from what I heard about you beating the hell out of Kai on his first lesson." Tigress smiled at the memory of her straight punch breaking his nose and him whining.

"Po we've got to train...not worry about teenagers in the valley learning Kung Fu, once Kai's killers are caught then I'll do some classes okay?" As Tigress finished her sentence the training doors flew open with a small red panda and an old red fox.

Tigress bowed out of instinct to the emperor and Shifu. Shifu smiled and bowed back. "I have explained everything to the emperor and while we have no proof...he does believe us and is ready to bring Lord Wu and his men to justice."

Tigress grinned at the idea of taking the fight to Lord Wu this time. "When do we start?"

The old red fox moved forwards and smiled "I have sent word for the main army to meet here and I have had scouts sent to his estate to monitor his activities."

The panda sighed which made the group look at him. "We get justice on the person who made our friend bleed by making Lord Wu bleed... Aren't we as bad as he is by stooping to his level?"

The old fox nodded sadly as did Shifu. "Dragon Warrior, It is true what you say but Lord Wu is a person that only appreciates violence. Tell me Dragon Warrior how would you get justice on a man that ordered the murder of your friend?" Po looked to the ground before sighing.

"I-I don't know." The emperor nodded at the statement.

"Your Highness!" the group turned around to see an eagle quickly land in front of the door and run in.

"Lord Wu has set up defensive measures at his estate it seems like he's expecting an attack." The old fox looked surprised as did Shifu.

Shifu was the first to speak clutching his old master's staff. "How can that be we only sent the request a few days ago?"

The emperor seemed stumped "My most loyal men transported the message it's not possible he knew of an attack."

"The lion...Darion I think..." the emperor looked at the striped feline sceptically.

"Did he have black plate armour and pauldrons that resembled a lion's head on each shoulder?" Tigress nodded which made the old fox mutter under his breath.

"I thought he was dead..." the old fox felt extremely confused and conflicted at this new piece of information.

Master Shifu seemed to recognize the emperor having difficulties. "Well it seems he is not dead...would care to explain who this 'Darion' is."

The red fox ran his paw through his head fur before sighing. "Darion was one of my best...assassins, he did private work on the side...Darion only killed who he thought were criminals, he was only 17 at the time when he showed his talent for killing. He mostly worked in the shadows; the young feline worked as a freelance before we caught him. He was systematically picking off each member of the corrupt council funny enough Lord Wu was who we suspected he would target next...once we caught him I made him a deal to become my personal assassin if times called for it...and they did. Darion managed to kill his targets within a week of been giving them, he become so efficient at killing people he thought of new inventive ways. Some of his target he didn't lay a paw on, he just spread rumours around and that achieved it. A few weeks ago someone asked Darion to find these two lionesses that were making a village's life hell...we never heard from him again."

Tigress was face to face with Darion and didn't feel he was this assassin they spoke of. "If he used the shadows why the armour?"

The emperor smiled "That armour was giving to him by his father; he never wears it during his missions in stealth but every other time it will always be on him."

"Darion handed the Wu's a note with something about 'Look to your defences'. Why would an assassin tell their target he was coming for them?"

Shifu stroked his beard in contemplation; the whole group was in silence while Po was looking around to each of them.

"It's simple if you think about it." The group all stared at the large panda.

"Po please don't think you'd be saving us a lot of trouble." Tigress glared at the panda.

"Hey! Why are you so horrible to me? Wait don't answer that...anyway it's obvious. If this assassin doesn't warn his victims at all. Why the change? Maybe he was asked or ordered to deliver this letter. Maybe someone else is causing all this."

Everyone looked at Po with confused and shocked expressions except for Tigress who looked expressionless at the panda.

"Po you do realise what you're suggesting?" Po looked confused at the stripe feline.

"You're saying that someone with control over Darion ordered him to deliver some kind of threat that scared Lord Wu into his estate. How in hell does someone control a deadly assassin like Darion to do something like that?" Po looked at Tigress and shrugged his shoulders.

Shifu then felt something click. "What if they had something in common? You said Darion killed what he believed to be bad people what if the person he is working with also believes that?"

*clap* *clap* *clap*

The group turned around to see two lionesses leaning on the each side of the door frame with smug looks on their faces.

"You know our master was right wasn't he Jun?" The young feline to left had glowing crimson orbs that could pierce through souls. As Tigress looked the feline to left up and down she noticed that lioness was slightly shorter than herself and wore a black sleeveless vest with black trousers. The clothes she wore made her golden fur stand out.

"I don't know, he didn't mention the panda was cute. What do you think Jiao?" The other lioness had deep blue coloured irises that sparkled mischievously. This lioness wore the same as the other lioness except on her vest there was a white lotus flour imprinted on her silk vest.

Tigress felt her heartbeat increase and her temper flare; uncontrollably Tigress flexed her claws and growled in a state of possessiveness. The two young felines looked at each other and grinned as they managed to rile up Tigress.

"Now you mention it Jun he is a bit of a cutie." Jiao tilted her head at the panda eyeing him up.

Shifu cleared his throat trying to bring the conversation back to its true purpose. "Who are you, who is your master? And what was he right about?"

Jun waved her paw in a disapproving manner while "tut tut tut...one question at a time old man."

Tigress was so close to pouncing on one of the felines and rip them to pieces. "Who are you?" Tigress spat out her question and filled it with total hate.

"I am Jun and this is Jiao...you must be Master Tigress, our master spoke 'a lot' about you." Tigress narrowed her eyes at the two felines.

"Who is your master?" the two young felines chuckled at Tigress which angered the striped feline more.

"I bet you've heard of him before...The Dark One? Ring any bells?" Po practically choked on his own breath as he heard the name.

"Aww that's so cute." Jiao couldn't help but make a comment about Po again. Tigress clenched her paws in a tight fist and waited till this conversation was over before she made her move.

Shifu could see that the two young felines were getting at his star student. "What has he spoken about her?"

The two young felines looked at each other. "He didn't exactly tell us to divulge any more information...it would ruin the fun wouldn't it Jun?"

Jun laughed and nodded "And we couldn't have the fun being ruined can we Jiao?"

"No we can't sister; our master has big plans for all of you. Especially you Tigress...he's going to enjoy making you suffer." Tigress immediately looked at Po as her mind played different scenarios of her suffering mostly involving Po.

Jiao grinned sadistically "It seems Tigress' weak spot is the Dragon Warrior isn't that adorable sister?"

Jun laughed "It's not like our master didn't anticipate it...as much as we'd love to stay and chat but Darion needs us."

Tigress quickly tried to lunge at the young felines but was met by a wall of smoke that blinded Tigress for a moment.

When the smoke cleared Tigress scanned around quickly but saw no one, growling in frustration she turned back towards an extremely anxious group.

"It seems Master Oogway's visit were true... I believe we must get to Lord Wu first so we can find out why The Dark One is after him. I don't understand why he would enjoy seeing you suffer though Tigress?" Shifu stroked his gray moustache waiting for a reply.

Tigress was stumped "I don't master."

Po hummed in thought "Maybe because Tigress is the strongest of the Five and The Dark One wants to show he can make the strongest suffer?"

Everyone was silent for a while. The emperor decided it was time to depart so he could prepare for the upcoming attack. "Grandmaster Shifu I wish we could've met under better circumstances, I will make sure everything is prepared even with this 'Dark One' we need to keep the plan going. Lord Wu needs to be brought to justice."

Shifu nodded and escorted the emperor and his scout out of the training hall. Huffing to himself Po dropped to the floor and covered his face with his paws. Tigress felt the rage in her dissipate as she laid eyes on the panda that had his paws covering his face, Tigress made her way over towards the visibly upset panda and sat next to him and wrapped her left arm around him for support.

"I won't let him do it." Tigress could barely hear the sentence but thanks to her fine tuned hearing she could make it out.

"Let who do what?" Tigress moved Po's paws so that she could see the panda's face.

Po turned his head towards Tigress and his jade green orbs had a cold and malicious glint in them, Tigress felt her fur bristle at the sight of the jade green eyes. "I won't let him hurt you."

* * *

><p>Moving slowly through a dense forest a lion in black plated armour carelessly moved on, every step the golden feline took the large plate boots would snap twigs and make loud clunking noise as the metal grinded from his armour.<p>

Darion cursed the decorative armour 'Stupid armour, how is this even practical wearing this ridiculous get up?' Darion's train of thought was interrupted as he heard multiple twigs snap and the rustling noise of the bushes around him.

"Aww, Shit!" eight lightly armoured guards dropped out along with an eagle that surrounded the feline.

"Darion. So nice to see you again, we thought you were dead." The eagle moved forwards as he addressed the feline.

"Well if it weren't for..." Darion quickly corrected himself. "The Dark One I would've been!"

The eagle gazed disapprovingly down to the feline. "So you would forsake your own emperor for this 'Dark One'... Darion because you have aligned yourself with this character I am forced to take you in dead or alive your choice." The golden feline snarled at the statement, Darion threw back his cloak and withdrew two short swords.

"You're outnumbered Darion, just give up I don't want to kill you." As Darion looked around his surroundings he noticed a large grey coyote leaning against a tree behind the guards shaking his head and smiling at Darion.

The coyote softly moved behind the eagle before tapping him on the wing. "Hey bird-brain." The eagle turned around only to be met by a large paw curled up into a fist.

"Boom!" Tyrone aimed his fist at least three feet behind the eagle and followed his punch through. As the punch connected Tyrone heard a crack and saw the eagle's eyes roll into the back of his head before he flopped to the ground.

"Lights out." Tyrone grinned at the golden feline who huffed.

All the guards looked at each other confused before deciding to attack. The nearest guards to the coyote tried to swing their swords at him but he ducked one before tackling him to the ground. As the other guard tried to attack Tyrone from behind Darion threw one his swords at the guard which lodged in the guards head.

Tyrone straddled the tackled guards chest and began his unrelenting attack on the victims head, every punch Tyrone landed he felt the guards head cave in more and more until a snap was heard. As the large grey coyote got up he noticed that Darion had already killed three guards and was attacking another two. Tyrone noticed two guards sneaking up behind the golden feline, Tyrone charged towards the two and before they could react he slammed his upper arms into their necks making them collapse to the floor.

One of the guards that hit floor was quick to recover and leapt up and tried to head butt Tyrone. The large coyote saw this coming and grabbed his head with his paws before bringing his knee up while pushing the guards head down. When Tyrone's knee made impact a sickening crack was heard the guard went limp.

As Tyrone dropped the guard the other one he floored got up and stared at him. Tyrone and the guard circled for awhile staring each other down, Tyrone was about to make the first move when a sword beat him to the punch.

Darion plunged his sword through the back of the last guard and sighed.

"Well done Darion, you nearly ruined the master's plan." Tyrone started clapping sarcastically.

"Shut up Ty. You didn't have to deal with the Wu's and Tigress." The golden feline sheathed his swords and walked over towards the eagle.

"If I did Darion, I would've dropkicked them into the next dynasty." The feline rolled his eyes at the cocky response from the canine.

Darion grabbed the eagle and slapped him around the face a few times trying to wake him. "Did you have to hit him so hard?" the feline glared at the coyote who just shrugged.

Tyrone looked over the dead guards with an accomplished look. "Damn Darion how you piss off all these guys?"

The golden feline shrugged while slapping the eagle with his plate gauntlet harder and harder each time that there was no response.

"You're lucky I decided to take a walk otherwise you would be history." Darion grew tired of slapping the eagle so dropped him to the floor and kicked him instead.

"Why did you decide to take a walk?" Darion kicked the eagle a lot harder this time as he felt his dark plate greaves crack the bird's ribcage.

"You know what he's like he just sits on his 'throne' brooding to top things off that sword is not natural with those strange runes that glow." Tyrone looked at the eagle as Darion was leathering into it with his foot.

After five more kicks the eagle slowly groaned back to consciousness. As the eagle's eyes opened he noticed he was staring into a pair of blue orbs, as the eagle became more aware he noticed the vice like grip on his neck suspending him in the air.

The gray coyote had little effort keeping the eagle in the air thanks to his outrageous muscles he had developed when he was a teenager. "Wakey wakey, rise and shine."

Darion sighed while shaking his head disapprovingly. "You go and tell the Furious Five plus the Dragon Warrior that they better move soon or they'll miss all the...fun. Once you've done dealing with that message go to the Emperor and tell him. 'Once done with Lord Wu you can find the Dark One at the passage of lost hope.'

With that the golden feline nodded to the coyote that tensed his muscles and threw the eagle into a nearby tree making the bird disorientated.

Once the eagle got his surroundings he quickly flapped his large wings and flew off into the distance to carry out the orders giving to him. As Darion watched the bird fly off he couldn't help but smirk. 'Everything is going to plan'

* * *

><p>AN: FINALLY! This had to be my longest chapter to get out, first the whole issue with my Xbox account and then Gears of War 3 came out plus Beta reading for someone doesn't give you a lot of extra time.


	11. Chapter 10

The Rise and Fall of Kai

Chapter 10

A/N: Chapter 10 wow, I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed this to be honest I never expected much so thank you guys.

Okay I'm still alive guys. This chapter is going to be very short as I wanted to get it out and get the passion I once had for writing back. Sorry for the HUGE delay on this and any of my other stories I will try my best.

LTspade – you are like a hawk man, whenever I see my first review message sent to me I think "That's most likely LT". Thanks for the outstanding support.

() – Obviously isn't your name, I don't believe I sell myself short. I aim to be realistic. I hate people that talk themselves up it's so... arrogant. I took no offense on the critic of my style; next time please point them out so I can improve. The part about me being cool and awesome made me chuckle thanks.

I didn't expect many reviews after the huge gap I had wish I could've dealt with it sooner but it's done now.

* * *

><p>Darion and Tyrone slowly made their way out of the dense woods to be met with a solid 18 foot high wall that was being constructed.<p>

Tyrone looked on as workers of all species scurried around the large workers carrying the heavy goods while the small workers carried equipment. "Is there anything he can't scare people into doing?"

"He didn't scare me." Tyrone laughed at Darion's statement before calming when he realised he was being serious.

"Dude, you were chasing Jiao and Jun who were working for him at the time. Why did you join our side then?" Darion looked around suspiciously before dragging the coyote back into the woods.

"You want out of this right?" the golden feline stared into the coyote's brown irises.

"Of course I do, He's like a slave driver." Tyrone looked at Darion before piecing it together

"You're going to let him down when he needs us the most aren't you?" Darion grinned and nodded.

"Think about it Ty, He has the whole of Lord Wu's army going after him and now the emperor's army along with the Five."

Darion felt a large blade with jagged edges slide onto his shoulder; Tyrone froze in fear as he saw the large blade encrusted with glowing red runes.

Once they recognized the sword a figure came out from behind the tree. The figure wore a hood which covered his face and the cloak covered most of his body and the rest was hidden behind more black clothing.

"Darion, I have been through much in my short life and I know when someone schemes. Perhaps you are forgetting the arrangement we have? Need I remind you?" The voice was hollow and echoed through the forest.

Darion shook his head while cursing in his head. The Dark One removed his sword from the feline's shoulder and acrobatically flipped it towards him and sheathed it, Tyrone watched in amazement as he managed to swing the sword that looked as heavy as him with total ease.

"Tyrone get the elite group ready, we'll be leaving for Lord Wu's estate...Justice has finally come."

* * *

><p>Tigress stood in the Hall of Warriors in front of Kai's katana with her head lowered. "I'm...sorry I wasn't there for you, maybe one day we'll meet again somewhere better."<p>

Tigress turned around and started to walk when she heard a loud cracking noise behind a pillar in the hall. Sighing to herself she walked around the pillar and found Po sitting there with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Aren't you meant to be getting ready to leave?" Tigress placed her paws on her hips while shifting her weight onto one side.

"I could ask you the same..." Tigress' eyes narrowed at the snarky reply.

"You wouldn't if you wanted to keep that face of yours straight." Po placed a paw in front of his face which made Tigress facepaw herself. After deciding hanging around with Po might do some damage to her intelligence Tigress made her way to the barracks. As Tigress approached the building Crane and Monkey were leaving with huge grins plastered across their faces.

"Oh hey Tigress" Monkey was really chirpy which made Tigress narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"What have you done now?" Tigress couldn't help but feel a small growl develop in the back of her throat.

"Why do you always think there is an issue? Your negativity is a real mood killer." The orange striped feline rolled her eyes and pushed past the avian and primate masters.

Po slowly moved over to the katana that was carefully placed onto a golden sword rack. As the panda he had the urge to pick the weapon up and feel what his friend felt when he wielded the blade. As the panda's paw wrapped around the hilt he felt nothing and as he pulled his paw back with the katana in his paw he was surprised how light the weapon was.

"Whoa..." Po started to move the katana around with ease. Something was nagging him in his mind to take the weapon with him along with sword of heroes.

The panda slowly made his way to the exit of the hall of warriors with Kai's katana in one hand and before he left acquired the sword of heroes just in case Lord Wu didn't want to come quietly.

* * *

><p>On a large hill overlooking Lord Wu's vast estate stood a lone figure. The darkness of the night made the figure hard to see however the weapon on his back was very easy to spot; glowing red with vengeance the blade seemed to be ignited in a roaring fire.<p>

The Dark One felt as if time for his justice had arrived, as he looked down to the estate he noticed a group of twelve cloaked figures skulk around the outskirts of the estate. The Dark One pulled the dark hood off the top of the face but the darkness kept his face hidden except the cold blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Your Time is up Lord Wu."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so a really short chapter but I wanted to get that out to see how many responses I will get and if it is worth continuing. Thanks for the support -Cobra


	12. Chapter 11

The Rise and Fall of Kai.

Chapter 11

A/N: Okay so I'm going to finish this story before going on to my other works in progress as I want to get back into the swing of things.

Mind Assassin – I'm glad you like my stories with regards to the other comment on my new story, This is my only experience I have had at writing maybe my style has been influenced over time and will continue to grow, who knows? :D

Spade – Is it alright just to call you LT still? I still remember my huge trick up the sleeve on this one as I actually had it in mind when I first created the story. A huge fan of your story and I would say go for the M rated drabbles with your description I could see that being a good story. Congrats on your landmark of over 500 reviews I remember reading your story when it first came out :D.

* * *

><p>As the screams and echoes reached the sensitive ears of the mysterious figure on the hill overlooking Lord Wu's estate the figure started to chuckle quietly and not too long after huge plumes of fire erupted from a multitude of tents as the building were being burnt.<p>

Darion had to admit that this was a lot easier than he had expected from the wolves as he kept slashing and burning tents. As the golden feline kept killing any wolf that got in his path he noticed a large contingent of wolves up at Lord Wu's manor stopping anyone who dared to go forth.

Smoke filled his nostrils as the mysterious figure took a deep breath, deciding it was time have fun by joining the fray. Quickly pulling up his hood to cover his face the Dark One nimbly jumped off the hill and started to stroll towards the estate.

The two golden lionesses Jun and Jiao all dressed up in black pants to vest along with a black bandana covering their muzzles. Using their species to their advantage by twisting out of range of swords that attempted to slash them while dispatching any opposition in their path by clawing and acrobatically kicking.

Tyrone was enjoying this way too much also decked out in the black uniform that the others had, the canine brought a war hammer that he swung in huge arcs literally sideswiping any attacker that dared to get close to the canine.

An ear piercing shriek was heard in the sky, everyone except the elite forces of the Dark One looked up into the sky to watch a peregrine falcon descend at break neck speed towards a large group of wolves, and before the falcon reached the wolves the bird pulled up and spread his great wings effectively clotheslining the group.

After a large fight in which the elite group was engaged in it became quiet. After realising all the wolves in the area were either dead or unconscious after a few seconds the elite group that consisted of twelve regrouped.

"There's no way just us can take them." One of the cloaked members pointed towards the large contingent force.

After looking quickly Darion had to agree there was at least a battalion of wolves. After a few moments the peregrine falcon swooped down from the sky and stood next to the golden feline.

"So nice that you could join us Lei." The peregrine falcon rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comment.

"There are at least three hundred of them, maybe less." Tyrone stepped up with his war hammer resting on his shoulder.

Darion looked at the war hammer and noticed a strange grey substance on the hammer face before closing his eyes in realisation.

"Dear Gods Ty, clean your hammer I don't want to see brain matter." The canine smiled sadistically before letting the hammer face fall to the floor with a dull thud before dragging it through the wet grass.

"We're going to need the main army for this Darion." Lei looked over his comrades who nodded in agreement.

The golden feline groaned dragging his paw down his face. "_He _is not going to like this."

"And what would I not like?" the group of elite warriors turned around to see a dark figure in a cloak with its hood up. Darion could swear the area became eerily silent every time the Dark One was around.

"There seems to be a slight problem milord." Darion pointed to the hillside where the battalion was stationed waiting for the group.

"Stand aside...I'll deal with this." The Dark One carried on his stroll towards the manor where the army was.

* * *

><p>Everything was a blur ever since she smelt the smoke coming from the direction of Lord Wu's estate Tigress bounded off with the others in tow. The orange striped feline was going to be the one dishing out the justice. As the feline got closer and orange glow started to emerge through the tree line as she reached the forest edge she stood shocked as the tents around the estate were on fire.<p>

Looking for the cause of the damage her eyes narrowed on a small group of concealed figures if it wasn't for eyesight she wouldn't have spotted them. Tigress noticed however a dark figure walking casually towards a large group of wolves.

Quickly rushing down the hill Tigress was going to make she could see everything before engaging. Spotting a large tower that overlooked the potential confrontation the feline took off in hopes of seeing the figures better.

Po was absolutely shattered trying to keep up with the feline master her pace was unrivalled and it took him a few more minutes to reach the tree line Tigress was at before barrelling down the hill. As soon as his jade green orbs rested upon the dark figure the panda felt a cold chill ride down his spine.

Slowly the large panda made it down hill and noticed Mantis and Monkey charging at a large tower so instinctively Po followed them. As Po walked up the stairs clutching his ribs and whining about a stitch he noticed the dark figure had made it to the group and was surrounded by wolves.

Tigress snapped her attention to the door of the tower when Po came stumbling through, rolling her eyes at the panda's theatrics the feline turned her attention back to the large group and the dark figure with unwavering attention this time.

Tigress watched intently as the group of wolves that surrounded the dark cloaked figure drew their weapons and started to circle him, Tigress estimated there to be thirteen wolves to one individual.

Just as Tigress was about to blink the dark figure quickly threw his arms upwards at head height throwing what seemed to be daggers behind him and front of him killing 10 of the wolves within seconds. As Tigress opened her eyes from blinking she noticed the other three wolves on the floor with blood gushing from their wounds. As she looked back she noticed the dark figure had a long jagged edged sword unsheathed with glowing red runes engraved on the flat end of the blade.

"Whoooa" Tigress quickly threw her paw across the panda's muzzle to keep him from revealing their position.

Tigress looked at the panda with a glowering expression that seemed to make him shrink.

The orange feline brought her attention back to the Dark One as she did the hooded figure's head turned to her direction and looked up. Tigress could only see darkness where the face should've been, the feline could feel the gaze from the figure on her which made her fur bristle with uncertainty. A gust of wind blew through the land which made the figure's cloak flap around allowing Tigress to notice a slender tail of a feline.

The cloaked feline turned his attention back to the large amount of wolves and chuckled at some backing away from the fight. The feline the moved closer but was impeded by a group of twenty this time.

Tigress watched as the cloaked feline charged at the group swinging his sword around intricately but what caught the feline masters eye was that when the wolves tried to parry the strikes with their weapons the feline's glowing sword would cut straight through their weapon, much like the sword of heroes.

Po started to feel his breathing being cut off as Tigress' paw was pressing hard into his muzzle. Quickly Po pushed the feline's paw down and gasped for air. Once Po regained his breathing he pouted at the feline not happy that she nearly suffocated him.

* * *

><p>The Dark One was slowly going through the foolish canines that dared challenge him but even he acknowledge that there were too many for him and called in his elite squad to help by a simple beckoning of the paw.<p>

Darion immediately recognised that the Dark One was calling for reinforcements and charged into battle with the other eleven members of the elite task force. Moving swiftly the golden feline was beside the Dark One within seconds of his beckoning, reacting quickly to the main force attacking the elite group went started the arduous task of taking on a battalion of wolves.

Tigress watched as gory scenes unfolded in front of her; heads caving in under the weight of Tyrone's war hammer, blood spatter from the claws of the feline sisters and the blood curdling scream of agony as one by one the battalion was being thinned out.

Mantis and Monkey watched on with both amazement and fear as a group of eleven demolished their way through a battalion of wolves. The avian master noticed a small group of wolves up at the estate manor upon closer inspection Crane noticed it to be Lord Wu and his commanders.

"Tigress, we can go now and get Wu while they're busy." Crane was about to leap into the sky but was stopped by a vice like grip.

"Crane, they'll spot you and that falcon is a lot quicker than you. We'll have to time this right." Tigress looked back to the fight and stealthy retreated out of the tower and down to ground level. Trying to avoid the ensuing battle Tigress prowled feeling her vest occasionally rub against the floor, closer and closer the feline got to her target. In the distance Tigress could still the hear battle continuing.

Lord Wu sat their bewildered how thirteen armed assailants managed to slowly dispatch a battalion. Knowing there was no escape from this situation the brown timber wolf decided he would go down fighting instead of being a coward.

In the distance the brown canine noticed a dark hooded figure walk towards him with a large jagged edged sword with complex crimson runes that glowed. Each step the dark figure took seemed to increase Lord Wu's trepidation.

The figure stopped when he was about twenty yards away. Everything seemed to be tense and an eerie silence followed before a whistling wind came through. As the wind swept through Lord Wu noticed a black bandana fall from where the dark assailants face would be.

Tigress watched as the Dark One stood still not even twitching a muscle. Eventually a large brown canine that stood beside Lord Wu wielding a large broadsword stepped forth as if challenging the dark figure.

The Dark One looked into the canine's eyes and could feel his grip tighten on his runic sword.

Kailì was at least twice the size of the shrouded feline and looked down upon him like he was dirt.

"Fight me face to face...so I can see your face as I plunge my sword through your heart." Kailì felt confident in his abilities and smiled but his smiled faded as he heard a chuckle from the feline.

Feeling his temper rise the brown canine brought the broadsword above his head and swung it down with all his strength. What shocked Kailì the most was that not only did the feline manage to parry the strike but his broadsword was sliced in half.

Without another word the Dark One sophistically swung his sword around and rammed into the wolf's chest.

Pulling his hood down so that he revealed is face to the canine he sneered in his face. "take a good look coward as this will be the last face you see."

Kailì was frozen in fear and denial. "Y-you..." before the canine finished the rest he passed on to the next life.

"Yes...me."

Tigress couldn't see the feline's face but saw the reaction of everyone in front of the feline. The remaining canines had a look etched on their face which looked like total fear.

Taking in the features of the feline from behind Tigress noticed the fur on top of his head was shaped into a small patch of spiky hair that ran from the centre, Tigress also presumed that it ran to the front of the head as well but couldn't tell. The most defining feature was flawless white coat.

Déshèng the black canine charged straight into the white feline but was immediately struck down with a clean slice across his chest. The black canine didn't understand how the blade penetrated his armour so easily but that no longer mattered as Déshèng felt his life slowly slipping away.

Gao wasn't much of a fighter and decided to tactically leave and was promptly dispatched by a throwing knife to the back of the skull.

This just left Lord Wu and the white feline standing in the middle of a cold field.

"So this is how I die? At the hands of..."

The feline started to walk towards the canine laughing.

"You don't even remember my name...the Dark One will suffice. You are lucky I'm in a good mood otherwise I would've killed you slowly to inflict the same pain you gave me." Tigress could feel the coldness that emanated from the voice.

Deciding it was time to step in Tigress stood up and cleared her throat.

"It's about time you stood up _MASTER _Tigress." The Dark One literally spat out her title as if it were rotten food in his maw.

Before Tigress could react the Dark One was behind Lord Wu with his sword placed at his neck but Tigress wasn't concentrated on the threat of losing the canine it was the face of the feline.

Tigress stared at the cold blue orbs that the Dark One possessed. The feline couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Tigress couldn't understand how or why.

"The Dark One?" Tigress looked at the feline feeling her face fall from shock to unbridled rage.

"Agreed a bit melodramatic of me, but the name brings more fear than...Kai." Kai grinned at the scowling look he was receiving from his former master and comrade.

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't really kill Kai! I always planned for him to be evil and it's great! Let me know what you think of the turn of events. I'd also know if you like this style of writing more; granted it takes more time but it seems to me more descriptive.


	13. Chapter 12

The Rise and Fall of Kai

Chapter 12

A/N: A bit shocked at the reviews I had, but no matter I must continue otherwise this story will plague my mind and I won't stop thinking of new ways to add to it.

Spade – Yeah I find most bad guys in current stories haven't been seen to develop plus I want people to like Kai and then hate him :D I can remember people saying "Aww poor Kai." Bet they aren't thinking that now! Your compliment means a lot dude as I read your story religiously and in my opinion one of the best KFP FF writers. ;)

Shektor – Yeah I was scratching my head last night thinking what I was going to do with Kai and decided...I'll let you find out. It interests me where did you come to the point of thinking Kai was the Dark One? This chapter or previous?

To the random insulting review I had: Grow up, if you really want to insult me try to use some literary skills instead of crappy three year old insults. I'm not going to take it down as I find it funny that we're on a literary website and you post that.

To all you other people that read my stories, please leave a review as it makes me want to continue the story more (Writers will know what I'm talking about).

* * *

><p>Thick black smog from the burning tents and buildings nearby coated the sky in a dense shroud that slowly drifted towards the fields that three figures stood; a white tiger with a sword held to a canine's throat and an orange striped feline with fists curled opposite the two.<p>

Tigress looked the white tiger up and down in disgust. Over the month Kai had changed, the white feline had the fur on top of his slightly spiked. The big difference was the way he conducted himself; cold and calculating.

"I'd like to say you've changed Tigress...but you still seem as emotionless as ever." Tigress could a deep growl roll through her throat as she watched the white feline grinning sadistically as he applied pressure the canine's throat drawing blood.

"Why?" Tigress practically shouted the question at the other feline demanding for a reason.

"Why...because I have nothing left." Kai literally spat the last part.

"You had us!" Tigress narrowed her eyes as he started to laugh.

"You? An emotionless Tiger, a fat clumsy panda, a snake which put her nose where it didn't belong, a monkey and a mantis which used to fray my nerves and the bird that believes himself to be intelligent?" Kai laughed again before regaining control; slowly the white feline began to cut open the Lord's throat.

"How did it come this Kai?" Tigress wanted this to be just a nightmare.

"Because you failed to protect my parents!" Tigress' eyes widened in shock.

"This Tigress will also be your fault." Kai yanked his sword across the wolf's throat cutting it wide open.

The orange striped feline watched as the wolf's body hit the floor clutching their throat in a futile attempt of stopping the surging blood. Realising Kai no longer had someone to barter with Tigress dropped into her signature stance.

"You're going to attack your student?" Tigress made a noise that sounded like a cat being strangled as bared her teeth at the feline.

"The Kai I knew died in the Valley. You're just a criminal that needs to be brought in." The white feline stared at the feline master before nodding his head.

"You stand no chance this time Tigress, I've found the item that is the counter balance for the sword of heroes...I've yet to name it but it does the job I need it to." Tigress' eyes drifted to the sword in the white tiger's paw and took in the detail on the sword; it was a long sword with edge of the blade being serrated, in the centre of the blade glowing a powerful crimson was an etched tiger with fangs and claws bared.

Tigress diverted her attention back to the feline wielding the blade and started to formulate a plan.

Kai noticed the look of concentration on the feline's face and smirked. Deciding to see her master plan the white feline dropped into a defensive stance with sword being held above his head pointing at the orange feline.

Tigress pounced immediately ready to do whatever it took to win, as Tigress closed the distance a series of attacks came from Kai trying to keep the feline master at a distance. Tigress expected as much from her former student and dodged each acrobatically.

Tigress expected Kai to start to tire but the white feline kept attacking which surprised the orange striped master. Kai went for a high head swing and this proved to be a mistake as the orange feline ducked and lashed out at his legs tripping him up.

Without time to waste Tigress launched a vicious assault by following the white feline to the ground. At a sword length Kai was good but hand to hand distance Tigress was a lot better.

Tigress knew this would end soon with the white feline unconscious.

Po and the others could loud thumping in the distance and decided to check it out. As they approached they noticed Tigress on a white feline landing heavy punches into where they presumed the face was. Po noticed the sword in the paw of the white tiger was glowing brighter and brighter every punch that was landed on him.

"e-NOUGH!" A large red blast emitted from the white feline's body which sent Tigress flying back into the group.

Po watched as the feline got up and saw void like black eyes and a red aura around the sword he was wielding.

"I-is that..." Po scrunched his face up trying to see if his thought was right.

"We haven't got time...I'll you later let's just finish this." Tigress charged in once again with her comrades ready to finish it.

Po all of a sudden had the urge to draw the sword of heroes, listening to his instincts the large panda unsheathed the legendary blade from his back and noticed how the green dragon was glowing rather bright.

Tigress landed a devastating punch to Kai's jaw which sent him reeling as the feline regained his composure he noticed Crane in the air.

Roaring like a feral beast Kai swung his sword in the direction of Crane.

Tigress watched as a huge red shockwave came out of the blade and progressed towards the avian master. Before Tigress could blink the shockwave hit it's intended target making the red crowned crane descend from the sky.

As Tigress looked back to Kai she noticed he was about to swing his sword again at the group. Tigress felt fear as she didn't know what to do.

Kai let out a thunderous roar as he swung the glowing weapon with all his might at the group of warriors. The white feline watched as the red wave progressed until being stopped a similar attack only green.

As the two waves clashed a deafening boom was heard followed by a surge of wind that threatened to knock over each group.

Tigress turned around to see Po wielding the sword of heroes which had a glowing aura of green.

Kai immediately noticed the sword of heroes in the panda's grasp and without wasting launched a barrage of smaller air slashes which were all countered by the Dragon Warrior.

Tigress felt the fear disappear. Po was once again going to manage to save the day where the Five couldn't.

Po decided to go on the offensive launching attack after attack. After every swing he felt himself become drowsy and cumbersome.

Kai was also feeling weakened and found avoiding the attacks very draining. In a last ditch method the white feline charged his attack and plunged his sword into the solid earth beneath him. As the blade penetrated the ground cracks started to appear and threatened to split the area.

Tigress acrobatically jumped from one piece of land to the other as they started to separate, risking a quick glance she noticed the white feline panting and on knee.

Kai felt sick; his vision was blurred and he knew that any second he might pass out from exhaustion, using the little energy he possessed he looked up and noticed an orange blur get progressively bigger, Kai had a feeling that it was Tigress coming to take advantage of his situation and felt his world slowly dissolve.

Chunks after chunks went past Tigress as she hurtled towards the downed feline in attempt to secure him. As Tigress got closer a loud piercing shriek was heard from the sky. Knowing time was short Tigress pushed her muscles to the breaking point.

Lei was plunging at a tremendous rate in an attempt to secure his objective, as the falcon got closer and closer he grinned that he was about to achieve success.

Po couldn't react in time as the land separated and sent him and the sword flying in different directions. Once the Dragon Warrior got up he watched as a falcon dove down and grabbed the red glowing sword before speeding off.

Tigress pounced onto Kai's motionless body thankful she reached him first but noticed the large glowing sword was gone, as the orange feline looked up she saw in the distance the falcon carrying the blade in their talons.

The ground tremors had stopped and the group stood around the white feline each in deep thought.

Mantis couldn't believe his eyes his friend and comrade was alive, but after the shock settled in confusion came across. "What now?"

Tigress arched an eyebrow at the green insect's question. "He's a criminal and shall be treated as one."

Viper gasped in shock. "But Tigress he saved the valley and..."

"KAI DIED THAT DAY." Tigress glared at everyone waiting for another challenge but no one dared to confront her.

"Monkey find something to tie him up with. We're taking him back to the palace until we decided where he is going to stay...long term."

The orange feline strolled off into the night sky breathing a heavy sigh, if the others asked later she would just inform them she needed to think.

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't want to give Kai a long reign of terror maybe in the future I just want to get this story done and dusted. :D


End file.
